The Eye of Chaos
by Psycho Supernova
Summary: 15 years after the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed away Uzumaki Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya with a shocking surprise: one that could set Konoha and Iwa on the brink of war. NaruHina some SasuSaku. THIS IS AU
1. Prologue:The Shinnigami

**The Eye of Chaos**

A/N: hey, this is the first Naruto fic I'm posting. I'm still pretty new at writing Naruto, so be gentle when you're criticizing me. **I'm willing to accept flames but, like I said, please be gentle. If you're just going to tell me that you hate my fic, or the pairings or something then don't flame me, just stop reading the fic cause I ain't changing 'em for anyone. It's my fic so I choose who gets with who. Unless I post a poll to choose pairings, I really don't want input on them. (I will accept suggestions, but there's no guarantee that I'll put them in the fic. Also, don't pressure me to put in pairings you like, or your ideas. I want to hear your ideas, and if I like one I'll let you know, but I don't want people putting pressure on me) Ok. I said what I wanted, so now enjoy! (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my stories, my plots, some merchandise, my inspiration demon, and whatever happens in my head. And my OC's**

**Prologue: The Shinigami's Prophecy**

"Ero-sannin! Will you stop it already?"

The large man put his binoculars down chuckling and peeked over his shoulder at his former student,

"Oh come on Arashi."

The twenty-two year old narrowed his bright blue eyes at the white haired pervert.

"No. You will not use the Hokage Tower for peeping. That's _not_ what it was built for!"

Jiraiya sighed and faced the blond,

"Oh alright. Why did you call us here anyway?"

"Good question. Care to answer it gaki?"

The two men turned to the doorway. Arashi smiled at the buxom blond that stood in the doorway. She moved into the room, and leaned against the wall beside Jiraiya. Arashi looked at the opposite wall where a silver haired chuunin was slumped,

"Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-kun, I have wonderful news!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his former sensei. The man was nearly jumping with excitement. He grinned widely at them,

"Kiri and I are getting married!"

The other three shinobi froze. Kakashi gulped silently behind his mask, his eyes trained on the two sannin. Tsunade shifted uncomfortably beside her old teammate,

"O-oh…I…see"

Jiraiya looked furious,

"WHAT!!!!!"

Arashi's smile fell at the glare the white haired sannin directed at him.

"Why the _Hell_ would you marry that traitor's _daughter_? There's absolutely no way I'm going to let you marry _her_."

Arashi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't marry old man."

Jiraiya snarled,

"I will not lose my prized student to that-that unworthy _thing_!"

"Don't you insul-"

Jiraiya cut him off.

"She's just like him, a traitor!"

Arashi clenched his fists,

"She's not!"

Everyone froze when his fist came in contact with Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya turned his back on the younger man,

"Fine. If you're so Hell bent on marrying the bitch, then so be it. But I'm outta here."

With that, he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving his former student staring speechless at his hand in the middle of his office. Arashi glanced at Tsunade,

"Do you feel like that too?"

The slug-sannin looked away.

"I'm not as…against your decision as Jiraiya, but I won't pretend that I like her or trust her for that matter," she sighed, "but it's your decision."

She started towards the door. The younger mans head snapped up, and his eyes locked on her,

"Where are you going?"

The older woman looked over her shoulder with mournful eyes,

"Right now, home. I'll stay for a little while…for you, but Arashi-kun, I have too many bad memories of this place to stay here for good."

She disappeared through the doorway. Arashi stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi sighed,

"I don't know Kiri-san well, nor do I understand why Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama dislike her so much. I have never heard of anyone else even _thinking_ of her being a traitor. If she makes you happy, then go right ahead and marry her."

Arashi awarded the thirteen year old shinobi a grateful smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-kun."

The boy's one visible eye turned up in an 'n' shape as he smiled behind his mask,

"You're welcome. Now, I need to get to the hospital. I want to see Rin-chan before visiting hours are over."

Arashi fell silent at the thought of his other students.

"How is she?"

Kakashi looked down,

"She's still…not quite all there yet…but she's getting better."

The two bowed their heads for a moment. Arashi clapped the younger shinobi on the shoulder,

"Give her my love..."

He looked Kakashi in the eye carefully.

"Are you sure you're alright? Obito was your best friend…"

The teen took in a deep breath,

"I'm ok…or at least I will be with time…I'm more ok then poor Rin-chan at least…don't worry about me sensei…I'll be fine. I have to be…for her sake."

He bowed to his old master, before poofing off. Arashi walked to his desk and collapsed back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Great. We're moving slowly but surely towards a war with Orochimaru's new hidden village, my sensei now hates my guts, Tsunade's leaving soon, I have one student dead, one in the hospital, and the other one's being forced to grow way to fast," he heard his office door open and soft footsteps began to make their way towards him, "I've got a council of morons, and to top it all off a rush wedding because I was an idiot."

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him,

"I wouldn't think of it as you were an idiot. It's more along the lines of… an unexpected blessing."

The Yondaime looked up into the deep, midnight blue eyes of his fiancée. He smiled softly at her,

"Very unexpected, but you're right love. It is a blessing."

He pulled her onto his lap and rested his hands over the nearly unnoticeable bulge in her midsection. A satisfied smile graced his lips when he felt the baby kick. Kiri placed her hands over his lightly.

Months later Arashi was pouring over paperwork in his office, when the door flew open. He looked up, startled, as one of his shinobi flew in.

"Hokage-sama the Kyuubi no Kitsune is on a rampage! It's heading right for Konohagakure!!"

His leader was on his feet in an instant.

"What? Damn!"

He ran out of the Tower, grabbing an ANBU as he ran,

"Gather our forces, Kyuubi's headed this way!"

The elite nin headed off to fulfill his orders. Arashi nearly ran past his new wife, until she grabbed his arm and he found himself being jerked back. Kiri hugged his arm,

"Where do you think your going?"

Arashi pulled his very pregnant wife into a tight embrace,

"The Kyuubi's on its way here. I need to go-"

Kiri cut him off with a kiss,

"You need keep your head sweetheart. You can't just rush into battle. Konoha needs you _here_."

She tilted his head down to look into his eyes,

"We need our leader alive."

Arashi buried his face in her hair,

"You're right…but I will not let my men fight alone. If the Kyuubi is too strong for them, then I _will_ fight."

Kiri nodded. She'd expected that sort of answer from him. At that point, Kakashi walked up to them with a young girl in tow. The girl peered at Arashi through shoulder length brown-blond hair,

"Hi sensei."

Arashi leaned down and hugged the young girl affectionately,

"Rin! You're better now then?"

Rin hugged her sensei back tightly,

"I-I-I don't know. I miss him a lot sensei."

She burst into tears. While Arashi was busy trying to comfort his heartbroken student, one of his jounin poofed up.

"Hokage-sama, we have scouts positioned ahead of the main ANBU forces, to alert us if the monster gets too close to the village."

The young leader nodded,

"Good. Make sure to recall all the genin squads. I don't want them out there with that damn demon running amok…call back the chuunin squads too while your at it. I only want jounin level and higher out there."

The shinobi saluted his leader, and vanished. Rin wiped away her tears,

"Sensei, what's going on?"

Arashi sighed wearily,

"The nine-tailed bijuu is heading towards us."

The two chuunin stiffened at the news. He looked at his wife,

"Kiri, I want you to stay inside the mansion as much as possible until the demon is gone."

Kiri made a face, but didn't argue. She knew he was only looking out for her wellbeing. She kissed him quick,

"I love you."

Arashi smiled warmly and rested his forehead against hers,

"I love you too, now remember what I said."

Kiri pinched his arm, eliciting a loud 'Ouch' from her husband,

"Fine I'm going, I'll see you at home later then."

Arashi watched her head home, rubbing his abused arm.

Kiri screamed in pain. Arashi ran to her side,

"Kir-"

"Get the _HELL_ away from me!!!"

The mighty, fearless leader 'eeped' and ran to the other side of the room. A minute later he ran back to his wife's side,

"Damn it Arashi!!!"

He retreated back to other side of the room, again, for what had to be the hundredth time. Tsunade rolled her eyes,

"Arashi, sit still!"

"Sorry."

He settled for hovering near, but not _too_ near his wife's bed. Finally a loud wail went up. Tsunade let out a low whistle,

"Whoo boy, this kid's got an impressive set of lungs."

She smiled at the young couple.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

She cleaned him off and handed him to Kiri. The young mother smiled brilliantly at her newborn son. The baby opened his electric blue eyes and peered at her through a tuft of soft, spiky blonde hair. Arashi blinked tears when he saw the baby,

"He's beautiful."

Kiri kissed him softly.

"He looks just like you."

The baby yawned sleepily at them, making the three adults chuckle. Kiri laid her head on her husbands shoulder,

"What should we name him?"

"Naruto."

Arashi took his son into his arms and gazed at the sleepy infant. As he looked at the baby, the wheels in his head started turning. Then suddenly, a plan clicked into place.

"I need to take Naruto with me for bit love."

He cut of his wife's protests with a kiss, and vanished. Tsunade frowned at the spot her Hokage had been occupying,

"Now where on earth did he disappear off to?"

Kiri bit her lip worriedly,

"I don't know Tsunade-san…but I hope he brings my baby back soon."

Kakashi watched silently as his sensei finished inking seals on Naruto's stomach. The twenty-two year old kissed his son's forehead and smiled sadly at Kakashi.

"Take him back to Kiri when we're done."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to seal the demon inside of him. For the seals to work, a newborn must be used. Naruto is the only infant strong enough, and young enough, to survive the sudden surge of yukai-chakra."

Naruto yawned, and blinked sleepily at the two older men, before falling asleep. Arashi ran his hand gently across his son's cheek. His bright blue eyes warmed with love and pride,

"My son is destined for greatness Kakashi-kun. He'll be a hero to our village before he can even walk. Impressive, ne?"

The thirteen year old chuunin looked at him carefully,

"What's going to happen to _you _sensei?"

The older man just ruffled his hair.

"Never mind me. Just take care of my son."

Then, he was gone.

Rin clutched her wounded arm, and glared up at the demon from behind a tree. A loud, repeated booming sound caught their attention. Kyuubi looked up. Its eyes narrowed,

/Bastard humans! Using frogs to fight _me_/

A giant toad landed in front of it, carrying the Yondiame on his head. Gamabunta sneered at the fox, having heard its frog comment,

/Dirty fox/

Kyuubi swiped at the human on the toad boss' head. Gamabunta leapt back to protect his friend. The Yondiame grimaced as he completed the last of a long string of seals that he had started performing before they had even entered the battle.

"There…it's finished"

The sky overhead darkened. From the sky came a huge creature that towered over even the Kyuubi. It reached its skeletal hand through Arashi's chest and plunged it deep into the Kitsune's heart. Kyuubi let out an inhuman shriek. Rin gasped and leapt on top of the giant toad.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

The Shinigami turned its skeletal head towards the girl,

//Your leader gives his life to seal the demon//

Rin narrowed her eyes,

"Take me instead! I have more life in me then he does. Let Arashi-sensei live! We need him…"

The Death God looked at her for a moment,

//You are a brave child. If that is your wish to give your life in exchange, then so be it.//

The Shinigami's hand glowed brightly for a moment before leaving Arashi's body, and plunging into Rin's.

//The Sealing will be completed as soon as you're soul leaves your body…however; your leader's soul is held by a thread only now. He will awaken in time, but until then, he will remain dead. //

The fourteen year old girl slumped over as her life drained away.

/Oh Gods! I hope I made the right choice!/

"NOOO!"

Once Kakashi had seen the Shinigami he had an inkling of what his sensei intended. It was confirmed when he heard the God's words to Rin. He ran up as Gamabunta lowered the two bodies to the ground. The surviving shinobi followed him in hot pursuit. The Shinigami looked down at them,

//Heed my next words mortal fools. I foresee a difficult future for your village…

For when the Leaf crumbles beneath the Sound

and the Snake begins to win,

the Flash will awaken, and a Hero will rise in Foxfire.

But to succeed the Hero's heart must first be unbound

and freed from his Demon within,

so he can reach his Great Desire.

However, only if his true love found

can be saved from the White Clan's sin

will the Leaf be saved from the slithery Liar.

For if the Lily's soul is Death bound

the Hero will break and give in,

and the Demon will consume the world in savage Hellfire!//

With that last, the Shinigami was gone. Kakashi dropped to his knees.

"No…they're both gone…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the kind eyes of the Sandaime,

"Kakashi-kun, come along now. Come back to the Tower with me-"

The masked boy rose and started to follow him, when his memory suddenly caught up with him,

"Naruto!"

"Nani?"

The Sandaime looked at him startled. Kakashi explained,

"Arashi-sensei sealed the demon into an infant! He's alone right now!"

"Where?"

The young Chuunin led the way to a small wooden hut, where a baby was clearly hysterical. Kakashi bundled up the infant and carried him back to his leader.

Tsunade sat next to Kiri,

"Where is he...at least all the noise outside stopped"

A young genin ran in,

"Sannin-san, the Yondaime is dead!"

The two women froze, stunned. Kiri whimpered,

"N-no…he had a baby with him! Where-"

The silver haired boy looked down,

"Also dead. I'm sorry."

Kiri slumped over in tears. Tsunade gathered the young woman to her,

"Thank-you for informing us-?"

"Mizuki, Sannin-san"

"Very well…thank-you Mizuki-kun. I will be leaving Konoha…and I will be taking Shizune-chan and Kiri-chan with me…she can't stay here alone..."

Mizuki bowed and left quickly, keeping his head down to hide his smirk.

"Take that Demon."

He had overheard the Yondaime's plans to Kakashi. An hour later, Tsunade and her two companions were gone. Mizuki found Kakashi and the Sandaime in the Hokage Tower. Kakashi was still holding baby Naruto, who was finally quiet. Sarutobi frowned at the boy,

"What is it?"

Mizuki bowed to the Hokage,

"Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sama has taken her apprentice and left."

Sarutobi sighed,

"Great…anything else?"

"Yes sir…Kiri-san has left too."

The older man's head snapped up, stunned,

"She _left_?"

Kakashi blinked,

"Wha-but…her son…"

Mizuki looked down,

"She said she didn't want the creature that killed her husband."

The older shinobi narrowed their eyes at him,

"What was that?"

Mizuki backed up a bit, as the office door swung open, and a mob of angry citizens burst in,

"WHERE IS IT?"

Sarutobi stood up,

"Where is what?"

"THE DEMON BRAT! IT KILLED YONDAIME! IT DESTROYED OUR VILLAGE! LET US KILL IT!!!"

Kakashi leapt to is feet, and glared with his one uncovered eye,

"Don't even think about it! This baby's a hero. He's the one thing standing between us and complete destruction!"

One villager snarled,

"Then let's kill them both now!"

Kakashi backed towards the window, only to find that all the survivors were gathered around the Tower calling for the infants' demise. Sarutobi sensed the killing intent coming off the Chuunin, and realized he was prepared to fight for the baby.

"Listen to me! From now on, no one, and I mean _no one_, will ever speak of the Kyuubi's fate! If anyone breaks this law, they will immediately be put to death! Is this clear?"

Everyone stared at him in shock. He turned to Kakashi,

"Put him in a good orphanage until someone adopts him, or until he's old enough to leave and live on his own. And God save anyone who hurts him while he's there."

Kakashi smiled through his mask at the Hokage and bowed,

"Yes sir, Sandaime-sama."

He looked at the sleeping infant and vanished, leaving behind a group of stunned, angry people. He sighed,

/Sensei, watch over your son. He's gonna need all the help he can get if this is how everyone's going to treat him./

The next day Kakashi stood with the infant at the Sandaime's side, while the entire village watched the remains of all the Kyuubi's victims be buried. Because of the Shinigami's prophecy, the Yondaime was entombed under a sheet on a raised futon, inside of a small mausoleum. As soon as the funeral was over, he wandered over to the memorial stone in Training ground 7. He searched until he found the Yondaime's name, the Rin's, then his best friend Obito's, deceased for nearly a year before the Kyuubi's attack,

/God's-I hope that prophecy isn't as bad as it sounded./

A/N: hey, just to clear this up, Kakashi didn't tell the Sandaime who Naruto's father was. As of right now, he's the only one in the village other then Mizuki who knows who Naruto's parents are. And yes, the Mizuki in this chapter is the same one that tricks Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

Sandaime 3rd Hokage

Yondaime4th Hokage

Kyuubi 9 tailed demon fox

Nani Japanese word for 'what'


	2. Chapter 1: The Chuunin ExamPart 1

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: Ok. Here's Chapter One of The Eye of Chaos. I hope you all enjoy it.

**IMPORTANT:**** Chapter One takes place a few months after Naruto returns from his tAmeing with Jiraiya (After the time skip). I don't know exactly what happens in the anime/manga at that point, so the story will not be true to the series. It will be somewhat AU, and is rated M for a reason: i.e. extremely bad language, violence, gruesomeness later, and **_**possible**_** character rape, not sure on that one yet. Contains Some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own a bunch of posters, some random merchandise/clothing, my stories/plots, my OC's, whatever happens in my head (not that anyone wants that ;p) and of course my inspiration demon.**

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking//

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking//

Now without further ado…

**Chapter One: The Chuunin Exam-Part 1**

/ Fifteen and a half years…I can't believe it's been that long since it happened…/

A relatively young man with a high brown ponytail and a scar across his nose stared at the sky. He sighed, and ignored the chaos behind him. Let his class be obnoxious. Today he couldn't careless what they did as long as no one got hurt. Little by little the noise behind him tapered off. Realizing that it was suddenly much quieter then it had been a moment ago, he turned around to find a room full of concerned faces. He blinked. One of the kids spoke up hesitantly,

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok? We were being all loud 'n stuff, but you didn't yell or anything."

Iruka smiled at his students,

"Oh, I'm fine. My mind was just somewhere else. Today's the Chuunin Exams you know. I wish the council would have let me make it a class trip, but I can understand why Hokage-sama was against it."

An impish looking little red head grinned,

"Ugh. Leave it to you to wanna make something that exciting into a lesson."

The scar-faced teacher scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly,

"Er, actually I, uh, wanted to go because some of my old students are competing and I want to watch them."

"Oh" was the boy, Xen's, surprised response.

Iruka turned his attention back to the sky,

/ I wonder how they're doing. /

"U!"

The Ame nin was kicked into the air by a couple of blond shinobi.

"Zu!"

More blonds joined the rest,

"Ma!"

They leapt into the air, joining yet more identical blonds,

"Ki! Naruto Rendan!"

The blonds drove their feet into the back of the other ninja. The black haired boy hit the ground hard. The blonds landed, as a senbon chewing Chuunin came over to check the Ame shinobi. He nodded to himself,

"KO! Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

The clones grinned, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind their creator. Naruto flashed the cheering crowd a dazzlingly white smile, before returning to the waiting area.

"YES!! Alright Naruto-kun! Way to show 'em whose boss!"

Naruto chuckled and caught the screaming pink, red, and black blur as it launched itself at him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

The pink haired girl gave her friend one last hug, before dragging him over to watch the fight between a Kusa and Kiri ninja. They seamed evenly matched. Sakura looked at her best friend hesitantly.

"Hey, Naruto-kun…can I ask you something?"

Naruto turned, looking concerned at her suddenly serious tone.

"What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Do-do you ever feel like it's worth all the heartbreak?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion,

"Nani? What do you mean?"

Sakura looked at her feet,

"Y'know. All the fighting, and-and the not showing emotions, and...stuff…like bringing _him_ home…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed,

"Excuse me?"

The blossom haired girl looked up quickly at the almost-anger in his voice, he looked away from her.

"If you're asking me if I think devoting my life to the Shinobi Way is worth it, then yes. I've never doubted it…and if you're asking if I think…bringing Sasuke back is worth all the pain…then yes to that too."

Sakura looked back at her feet, suddenly feeling very ashamed of herself for doubting. Naruto turned back to her, and his face softened. He wrapped an arm around her in a brotherly hug,

"Hey, don't feel bad. Not everyone's as crazy as me; I mean every _sane_ ninja's wondered about the Shinobi lifestyle at _least_ once in their lives."

Sakura offered him a weak smile,

"Thanks Naruto-kun." / He's really grown up./

He gave her a quick squeeze; then they turned their attention back to the fight, just in time to see the Kiri ninja win. She had tricked her opponent into exhausting his chakra with her water clones. Naruto whistled when he saw how wiped out the poor Kusa nin was,

"Man, he looks like someone dragged him through hell and wrung him out."

"Winner, Hamura Sakuno. Next round, Yuma Riku vs. Haruno Sakura."

Naruto gave her another quick hug,

"Good luck."

Sakura smiled at him, before leaping down into the arena. She faced her opponent, a Kumo nin, and frowned. He was younger then her, but built much bigger.

/ Hmmm, I'm only 5'5", and 126 lbs, he looks to be about 5'11" and about 190 lbs. /

He definitely had a size advantage. The younger boy sneered at her,

"Oh please. A girl? This'll take five minutes tops."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, then, she smiled at him a little _too_ sweetly,

"You're absolutely right. This will be over in about five minutes." / Chaa! For you maybe/

Genma looked between them,

/Sakura-chan's gonna rip this kid apart for that./ "Fight!"

He jumped out of the way. The two shinobi circled each other warily. After a minute, Riku launched a barrage of kunai at Sakura. He smirked when they hit, only to gape in shock a moment later when she turned into a log.

/Kawarimi! Shit!/

He looked around. The pink haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Sakura smirked and watched him squirm from her position near the wall.

/Baka hasn't even thought to look for a genjutsu has he?/

Riku's eyes darted around nervously.

/How the hell can she just disappear like that? Wait…maybe…/

"Genjutsu."

He jumped, and whirled around to face the voice. Sakura appeared seemingly from thin air in front of him. He didn't even have time to recover from his surprise, when her fist connected with his jaw, sending him across the arena and effectively knocking him out. Genma smirked,

/I'm surprised. She went easy on him./ "Winner, Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air,

"YES! Alright Sakura-chan!"

Sakura poofed next to him grinning. The exuberant blond hugged her so tightly that he actually lifted her off the ground and proceeded to spin her around. Sakura squealed.

"Naruto no baka! Put me down!"

She was laughing. Naruto put her down, also laughing. The Kiri nin, Sakuno, propped her head in her hand boardly.

"Well. That was anti-climactic. I can't believe that kid actually made it this far," she turned her head towards Sakura, "you knocked him flat in three minutes exactly. I timed it."

Sakura grinned at the other girl,

"He pissed me off."

Sakuno smirked,

"Me too."

Naruto looked between them, then at the field where they were loading Riku onto a gurney,

"Y'know…I really can't feel bad for him. He had it coming for underestimating you just because you're a girl Sakura-chan."

He looked at the girls,

"I really hope me and you don't have to fight. You hurt when you hit."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her blond friend,

"Baby."

Genma stepped back into the middle of the arena,

"Next match, Hamura Kinjo vs. Wasanabe Seikigu, Fight!"

Sakuno's interest returned to the arena. Sakura looked at the teal haired Kiri nin on the field, then at the one beside her,

"Is that like your brother or something Sakuno-san?"

The teal haired girl nodded,

"Yeah, we're twins. Same squad too."

She eyed Sakura and Naruto,

"What about you two? You act like brother and sister. Any relation?"

They laughed. Naruto shook his head,

"No relation, just reeeaaallly close friends."

Sakura nodded,

"Yeah. I may think of Naruto-kun as a little brother, but like he said, we're only friends."

"Oh. You'd never guess from the way you act together," she smiled at them, "you remind me of me and Kinjo-nii."

She turned back to the match below them. Seikigu delivered a powerful left to Kinjo's jaw. The teen went down, and turned into a puddle of water. He appeared behind Seikigu. Kinjo drove a kunai through the other boys' head, only to have him turn into a pile of mud. The match continued in the same fashion for a bit, the boys attacking and having their opponent be a clone, then Seikigu whirled around and cut through thin air. Or it seemed to be thin air, until Kinjo appeared with a spurt of blood, clutching the right side of his face. Sakuno clutched the railing,

"Onii!"

Seikigu drove his kunai down towards Kinjo's neck. Genma appeared behind him, holding his wrist,

"Kinjo-kun is unable to continue. Match goes to Wasanabe Seikigu!"

Sakuno poofed into the arena and ran to her brothers side,

"Onii!"

The medics ran to his side, and lifted him onto a gurney. Sakura poofed next to them, her hands glowing green. She ran them over his face, healing the most major damage to his right eye and nose.

"Now his breathing will be unobstructed, and you should be able to save his eye."

One of the medics nodded,

"You heard her guys, let's get him to Shizune-sempai!"

Kinjo smiled weekly at Sakura,

"Thank you miss." He looked at his sister,

"Do your best imouto."

Sakuno clenched her eyes shut as her twin was carried off. Sakura put a comforting arm around her,

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Shizune-chan and I are both apprenticed to Tsunade-shishou. She's the best medic nin in the world."

"Thanks."

Genma patted her on the shoulder,

"That ends the first part of the final part of the Chuunin Exam. We will continue after a short intermission. The matches will proceed as follows: 1) Wasanabe Seikigu vs. Haruno Sakura, 2) Hamura Sakuno vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto poofed beside the two girls grinning,

"So, me and Sakuno-chan are fighting. This should be interesting."

Sakura nodded, eyes on the audience. Her mint colored eyes lit up.

"There! I see the rest of the Rookie Nine!"

Naruto followed her gaze,

"And I see Team Gai. There heading over by the rest."

Their nin friends waved them up, as the stadium cleared out so people could go to the concession stands. Sakuno mumbled something about going to ask about her brother and ran off. Naruto and Sakura leaped up to seat-level to see their comrades. Ino squealed and glomped them,

"Oh my gosh you guys are awesome so far!"

Choji sweatdropped at his teammate's hyperness. Shikamaru just looked at the sky,

"Mendokse."

Kiba, Lee, and Tenten grinned broadly at the two, as Shino, Sai, and Hinata walked over more quietly. Hinata blushed lightly when she saw Naruto,

"Y-you did well Naruto-kun. And you too Sakura-chan, you're fight was very good."

Ino threw an arm around Sakura,

"Yeah, you should' a hit him harder though. Baka should know better then to insult a kunoichi of Konoha!"

The rest of the gang sweatdropped as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten went of on a rant. Naruto sidled closer to Hinata. The blue haired girl noticed, and smiled a little at her friend, blush increasing. Naruto leaned down to whisper,

"Wow they're loud. Why can't they ever get together without making a bigger scene then me, eh? They're stealing my spotlight."

Hinata giggled and pushed him, blush fading. In the months since Naruto had returned, they had gotten much closer, and she was much more at ease with him. Her love for him hadn't faded any, but she didn't stutter as much, and hadn't fainted since he got home. The blonde shinobi grinned in response to her giggle, and took the opportunity to look her over. Hinata had definitely blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her thick, glossy dark-blue hair now reached to her mid-back, and her pearly eyes had a faint lilac tint he'd never noticed until he and Jiraiya had returned.

/ Not that I paid much attention to her before that/ Naruto thought to himself. He shook his head, drawing Hinata's attention back to him. She cocked her head to the side,

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, just thinking 'bout something stupid."

"Oh…ok…"

Hinata looked at him, not entirely believing him, but deciding not to say anything. Naruto looked off into space, thinking.

/ Hmmm…I wonder why I keep thinking about her.../

//Isn't it obvious kit? You have feelings for the girl. //

/ Shut up fox./

//Hah! You've had a thing for her since your first Chuunin Exams// the fox crowed in his mind. //You like her and you know it. //

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed, and made a face,

"Ever argue with the voices in your head? They're annoying aren't they?"

"Um…I, uh, don't have any voices in my head except my own Naruto-kun."

"I knew that…Do you ever argue with yourself?"

"…Sometimes…"

She looked at him funny, as if questioning her friend's sanity. Naruto looked at the sky,

"Do you like anyone?"

Hinata jerked in surprise at the question,

"Y-yes, why?"

"What do the voices tell you to do about it?"

Hinata frowned, not sure why he was asking her such odd things, but decided to humor 'her' Naruto-kun.

"Th-they tell me to tell him how I feel…but I d-don't listen b-because I'm scared that he won't feel the same."

Naruto nodded, ignoring the annoying fox in his head, and came to a decision.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Hinata's eyes widened,

"Y-you mean on a-a d-date?"

To her surprise Naruto blushed and looked at his feet,

"Yeah…"

Hinata stood there in shock for a moment, not quite believing that her love had actually asked her out. She pinched herself, earning a strange look from the blonde. Satisfied by the pain in her arm that she wasn't dreaming, she smiled at him,

"I would love to go out to dinner with you Naruto-kun. What time should I meet you?"

Naruto smiled in relief. For a moment he thought she was going to say no. He ran a hand through unruly golden locks,

"I'll pick you up from in front of the Hyuuga Complex at seven."

She nodded, blushing again,

"Alright."

Genma's voice echoed through the stadium,

"All participants please return to the waiting area! Intermission is over!"

Naruto turned to Hinata,

"I gotta go."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek quick, "good luck."

She released him and ran behind her teammates, face burning. Naruto rested a hand over his equally red cheek, and smiled softly. Sakura looked around and sighed when she Naruto spacing out. She grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him back to the waiting area with her.

"Let's go Naruto-baka."

Sakuno blinked when she saw Sakura dragging the spacey blonde. Sakura dropped him against the railing. She snapped her fingers in his face. He looked up cluelessly,

"Huh?"

The pinkett rubbed her forehead, and turned to her and Naruto's new-found friend,

"Keep an eye on him for me Sakuno-chan."

The teal haired girl nodded. Sakura jumped down to the stadium floor to join her opponent. Genma looked back and forth between the two genin. Like Sakura and Naruto,

Wasanabe Seikigu was one of the older genin. At sixteen, he was in fact the oldest, but by no means the biggest. Naruto had a good six inches on him, and was much broader in the chest and shoulders. Compared to Sakura, however, he was rather large. Seikigu stood up straight, showing off his six-foot, two-hundred pound, stature. Sakura looked him up and down distastefully.

/ He could be challenging. I'll have to be careful./

Genma waived his hand,

"Start!"

Seikigu leapt back, and released a barrage of shuriken at the pink haired girl. Sakura deflected them, and ran head first at him. Seikigu stabbed at the oncoming kunoichi, only to have his arm and weapon go right through her.

/ Shimatta! A bunshin!/

Sakura ran up behind him with green chakra blades on her hands. She swiped her scalpels at him, only to have him dodge. The older genin ran through a series of hand seals,

"Doton: **kurassha** no jutsu!"

The ground rose up in an attempt to crush Sakura. She cursed.

"Shit!" She through herself out of the way, narrowly avoiding the crushing blow. She rolled, avoiding the hail of kunai that followed. Seikigu jumped on top of her, kunai drawn, and placed it at her neck,

"Surrender."

Sakura smirked,

"A Konoha Shinobi never backs down."

She poofed away. Her amused voice came from behind Seikigu,

"Kage Bunshin. Useful ne? Guess I'll have to thank Naruto-baka for teaching it to me."

Seikigu whirled around to face the smirking kunoichi. He scowled at her,

"Bitch."

Sakura's eye twitched, and she punched him square in the jaw. Minty eyes widened when her fist was sucked into his face. Seikigu turned into a pile of sticky mud. She struggled desperately to free her hand.

"The more you struggle, the more you'll sink in. It's called a doro shinka bunshin. I made it myself."

He walked up calmly behind her,

"Give up miss. You can't win."

Sakura glared over her shoulder at him,

"I don't give up."

"Fine then."

Seikigu placed his kunai to her throat. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the cold steel slicing through her throat. But it never came. Genma stepped over,

"Sakura-chan is unable to fight. Wasanabe Seikigu wins the match!"

Seikigu replaced his kunai in his pouch and released Sakura from his bunshin. The pinkett sighed, and rubbed her wrist. That bunshin really hurt. Naruto poofed next to her,

"You ok, Sakura-chan?"

She smiled ruefully at her friend,

"Yeah. Guess it's up to you to win this for Konohagakure."

Naruto grinned, and flashed her a thumbs up. Sakuno appeared beside them. She smiled at Sakura,

"Good match Sakura-chan. It's too bad you couldn't beat that ass."

The pinkett nodded, and then wished them luck and shunshin'd up to the seats by their friends. Ino patted her on the back,

"Nice job Forehead."

Sakura made a face at the hated insult-turned-nickname,

"Thanks Pig."

Hinata trained her eyes on the blond shinobi in the arena, and smiled. Naruto was in position, and ready to fight. Sakuno got into position across from him. Looking into his eyes, the Kiri nin knew he would probably be one of the toughest opponents she would ever have to face.

"And FIGHT!"

Naruto and Sakuno both phased out of view. Behind a tree, Sakuno began hand seals for one of her favorite jutsus,

"Suiton: Mizu tama no jutsu!"

Naruto leapt to the side to avoid the big bullets of water. Sakuno came up behind him, already halfway through the seals for her next jutsu. Naruto swept her feet out from behind her. Sakuno caught herself, and did a back handspring to land on her feet. Naruto grinned at his opponent,

"You're fast Sakuno-chan. But not fast enough."

The teal haired girl smirked, and shunshin'd behind him. She plunged a kunai into his shoulder,

"Oh yeah?"

The blond smirked.

"Yeah."

Sakuno looked at his shoulder and cursed. It wasn't bleeding.

"A Kage Bunshin."

The clone grabbed her arm,

"Close."

Her eyes widened when the clone suddenly emitted a bright white light,

"Shimatta."

She threw her free arm over her eyes to shield them just before the clone exploded. Sakuno was blasted across the arena. She hit the wall with a loud thud. Naruto poofed next to her and grabbed her throat. Naruto put his forehead against hers,

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan."

He head butted her hard, knocking her out. Genma walked back onto the arena as the medic nins ran over,

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto carefully handed the Kiri girl to one of the medics,

"She should be ok. I didn't use enough chakra to really hurt her."

The medics nodded and rushed her off to the infirmary. Genma waited for silence, before announcing what everyone already knew,

"Final match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Wasanabe Seikigu."

Seikigu jumped down from the waiting area and faced the younger shinobi. He grinned,

/ Pretty boy seems pretty good. This should be fun./

Naruto faced his opponent,

/ He took out Sakura-chan, and Sakuno-chan's brother. I'll make sure I take him out for them./

Genma looked between them. The Iwa nin was practically burning the blonde alive with his gaze.

"And FIGHT!"

A/N: and there was Chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Izzy: Of course they enjoyed it, E. After all, I helped you write it.

P.S:…and that would be Izzy, my little inspiration demon…you can ignore her.

Izzy: Hey! No fair!

(Captures her in a jar)

P.S: Like I was saying before Izzy escaped my mind, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1. All update info will be posted in my profile, so you guys can check there. Also, if anyone has any questions or comments they don't feel comfortable putting in a review, or you just plain forget until after it is sent feel free to e-mail me. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed. It's term paper time in my high school, and if I want to graduate, I have to have every single tiny detail right (plus it's a 4 stage paper. Stage 17 pg detailed outline. Stage 2 3 or more literary criticisms, summarized and explained in context with my thesis, Stage 3 simple outline, written rough draft and typed rough draft(this is what we're on), Stage 4 Final written draft) I officially hate MLA format with a passion . 

INDEX

Sensei-teacher

Chan/kun-an honorific added to the end of a name in an affectionate way(chan for girls and little boys, kun for boys)

San-honorific added to the end of a name for an elder, or someone you're not affectionate with

Iwa-rock

Konoha (gakure)-leaf (village)

Kusa-grass

Ame-rain

Kumo-cloud

Kiri-mist

Shimatta-shit

doro shinka bunshin-mud sinker clone

Kage Bunshin-shadow clone

Suiton: Mizu tama no jutsu-water style: water bullet technique

Kawarimi-replacement technique

Doton: **kurassha** no jutsu-earth style: crusher technique

Shishou-master/teacher


	3. Chapter 2: The Chuunin ExamPart

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: Ok. Here's chapter 2. I hope people like it cause it was a pain in the ass to write. I was hard pressed to find the time for it but I did my best.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own a bunch of posters, some random merchandise/clothing, my stories/plots, my OC's, whatever happens in my head (not that anyone wants that ;p) and of course my inspiration demon.**

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking//

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking//

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Previously on The Eye of Chaos:**

_Seikigu jumped down from the waiting area and faced the younger shinobi. He grinned,_

_/ Pretty boy seems pretty good. This should be fun./_

_Naruto faced his opponent,_

_/ He took out Sakura-chan, and Sakuno-chan's brother. I'll make sure I take him out for them./_

_Genma looked between them. The Iwa nin was practically burning the blonde alive with his gaze._

"_And FIGHT!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter 2: The Chuunin Exam-Part 2**

Naruto and Seikigu both vanished from view. Genma backed out the way quickly, just as the two clashed dangerously close to where he had been standing. The teen shinobi vanished again just as quickly as they had appeared. Naruto hid himself in the lone tree residing in the stadium. He stretched out his senses.

/ Hmmm. I can't feel him. He must be hiding underground then…now how to get him out?/

While he thought, he didn't notice someone behind him until,

"Doton: **kurassha** no jutsu!"

He threw himself from the tree just in time to avoid being crushed. He swore loudly. The tree had been totally annihilated by Seikigu's attack. The older teen stepped out of the debris that had once been a living tree, and grinned at Naruto,

"You done yet?"

Naruto smirked,

"Done? Please. I'm just getting started. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones appeared around him in a puff of smoke, all bearing identical little grins. Naruto looked at his counterparts,

"Ready? GO!"

The clones leapt at Seikigu. The Iwa nin just rolled his eyes.

/Like bunshin are actually gonna hurt me-/

"Oof!", his train of thought ended abruptly when one of the clone's fists made contact with his face. He backed up frowning.

"It hit me. Ordinary bunshin can't do that."

The Naruto's grinned.

"That's right buddy. Shadow clones are solid."

Seikigu narrowed his eyes,

/Solid…they could do some damage then if I'm not careful./

Again, the clones attacked, but he dodged and swung his fist at the one who had spoken. His fist made contact. He smirked, but his smirk quickly died when Naruto vanished into a puff of smoke. A foot connected with his back, sending him flying. He turned to the charging clones,

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)!"

The five remaining Narutos yelped as they suddenly found themselves neck deep in the ground. Seikigu grinned widely at them,

"There. Clones or not, I've got you all. Now I just need to decide who the real one is."

He stomped on one's head, making it vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Not that one."

He stomped on another one, which also poofed away.

"Not him."

He stomped on yet another clone.

"Two left."

He kicked one of the remaining two in the head, making him vanish. He turned to the last head,

"So it's you. Tell me something before I knock you out. How did you make your clone speak before?"

Naruto made a face, struggling to break free from his earthy prison,

"I didn't make it speak. Shadow clones are capable of independent thought when created properly."

"I see. Thank you for explaining it to me. Now no hard feelings."

He drew back his foot and kicked Naruto square in the face. Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke, shocking everyone.

"A clone? But how? He only made five, and I destroyed all of them!"

"You're right."

Naruto appeared behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. Seikigu elbowed him in the gut, and leapt to the other side of the arena.

"I don't get it. How did I destroy six clones when you only made five? And where were you?"

Naruto grinned,

"I was that first clone you destroyed. I knew you'd go for the one that spoke, so when you hit me I dropped a small smoke pellet and used the cover to henge into a piece of debris from the tree. Then my clones tricked you into thinking one of them was me, allowing me to sneak up behind you. If this had been an actual battle, you would've been dead as soon as I got behind you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ino whistled.

"Damn. When did Naruto-kun get so smart?"

Sakura shrugged,

"Probably about the same time he started to grow up."

Hinata smiled at the blonde in the arena,

/Way to go, Naruto-kun/

Shino leaned over the railing a bit for a better view,

/Impressive. Naruto-kun has become much more intelligent since he left with Jiraiya-sama. If he continues to think the way he has he should have about a fifty five percent chance of victory…maybe higher./

Kiba grinned at Hinata,

"Looks like he could win this."

Hinata nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka watched his class run around outside. He had given up on them for the day thanks to his own preoccupation with the Chuunin Exams, and decided to let them have a free day.

/Why the Hell am I doing this? I should have them working on the Henge, not be letting them play tag! This is the kind of day Naruto-kun would have loved to have…I wonder how he's doing…/

The teacher grinned ruefully at himself when he realized his thoughts were again turning to his favorite ex-student,

/Oh yeah…now I remember why I gave up…Can't think of anything but Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan…/

He looked up suddenly at the sound of yelling. He looked over by the swings and frowned when he saw Xen (1) fighting with another student. He got up and marched over to break them up. No doubt the other kid had said or done something that Xen didn't like. Iruka pulled the boys apart,

"Enough!"

Xen squirmed,

"He started it sensei! He called me an idiot!"

/Gods this kid reminds me so much of Naruto-kun sometimes/

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto threw a barrage of shuriken at Seikigu. The older teen dodged to the left and released his own volley of kunai at Naruto. The blonde shunshin'd away, and appeared in front of Seikigu. Naruto stabbed at him with a kunai. Seikigu blocked the attack with his own kunai, and attempted to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto caught his hand, and the two stayed like that, each trying to overpower the other, neither succeeding. Seikigu gritted his teeth,

"Damn it! Why…won't…you…give…UP!"

The two boys leapt apart, breathing heavy. Naruto smirked at his opponent,

"Because…I never give up. That's my Nindo."

He started the hand seals for one of the jutsus that he had already become well known for in Konoha.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge red frog appeared in front of him, towering over them. It observed the stunned Iwa nin,

"Iwa huh? Haven't seen one of them since the last Great War. You want him dead Naruto-san?"

Naruto leapt onto the frogs back with a grin,

"Nah. Just knock him out or something Nihiki, ok?"

The frog sighed,

"Fine, fine. No killing."

It's tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around Seikigu.

"What the-? Leggo dammit!"

Nihiki slammed him into the ground hard. The Iwa nin groaned in pain,

"Oh when I get free you're both in for a world of pain."

The frog hummed thoughtfully,

"Still awake eh?"

He threw the boy in the air, and before Seikigu could react, he used his tongue to bat him across the stadium. He hit the wall with a sickening thud. Everyone waited with bated breath. Seikigu forced himself up and stumbled over to Naruto and Nihiki,

"You're dea-" Thump.

Naruto whacked him in the back of the head, making the already dazed boy pass out. Genma came over and checked his pulse,

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood panting in the center of the arena, grinning. The crowds erupted into a cacophony of cheers. Up in the stands Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Tenten were going wild, while off to the side Hinata applauded enthusiastically. Neji, Sai, Shino, and Shikamaru just smirked. Genma patted the blonde on the back, smiling.

"Good job kiddo. We will now take a brief intermission while the judges confer!"

Naruto dismissed his summon and poofed up to his friends with a big smile on his face. Sakura ran over to congratulate him on his fight. Everyone was surprised when Hinata beat her to it.

"You were wonderful Naruto-kun!"

She smiled softly at him, making him blush. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassedly.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Naruto's blush grew. She looked at her feet, face just as red. Sakura grinned mischievously,

"Ooooh! Looks like we might have a new couple on our hands guys."

Naruto and Hinata's faces turned even redder at the suggestion. Hinata gave her pink-haired friend a scolding glance,

"Don't say things that aren't true Sakura-chan. Right now, Naruto-kun and I are only friends."

Naruto nodded frantically,

"Y-yeah. Let us get past the first date before saying something like that."

Ino popped up next to Sakura,

"But you guys are so much fun to tease!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Mendosuke. Leave them alone already girls. I won't get any peace if Naruto-kun has something to complain to me about."

Choji looked at his best friend amusedly,

"Naruto-kun always complains to you 'cause you listen."

The lazy shinobi heaved another sigh,

"It's less troublesome then trying to ignore him."

His friends all sweatdropped. Naruto turned back to Hinata,

"Well…I knew he was lazy, but that takes the cake. I never heard of someone being to lazy to ignore someone before."

Ino rubbed her forehead,

"That's Shika-kun for ya; the world's laziest shinobi."

Tenten looked between Ino and Shikamaru,

"I don't get how you two ended up together Ino-chan. You're so get-up-and-go and he's so…not. I always thought you'd end up with someone a little more energetic."

Shikamaru turned his head to glare at the older girl, before taking Ino's hand and pulling her over to him. Once she was securely in his lap, he gave Tenten one last glare and went back to his usual cloud watching. Ino smiled fondly at him. Neji pulled Tenten away before she could open her mouth again,

"Shush. Their relationship is none of your business."

He led the protesting girl away. Sai watched them leave with interest,

"She really doesn't know when to keep quiet does she?"

"No," Shikamaru responded flatly. Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to Hinata,

"I don't get it."

Hinata shrugged a little,

"Me neither. I think Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun make a wonderful couple."

Naruto smiled at her, nodding.

/She's amazing. She knew exactly what I meant without me having to elaborate. I really hope our date tomorrow goes well./

Hinata smiled back a little,

/I wonder if me and Naruto-kun would make as cute a couple as Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun…/

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsunade looked around at the other judges.

"So we are in agreement? These are the shinobi who will advance to chuunin."

The rest of the Kage's and officials nodded. Tsunade stood,

"Then let's go tell everyone. Who would like to make the announcement?"

The Mizukage gave her a small bow,

"It is your village Hokage-sama. I believe you should have the honor."

The leaders of Kusagakure and Amegakure nodded their agreement. The blonde Hokage gave her fellow leaders the bow of equals,

"Then if you'll all excuse me."

She exited the room, and returned to her place atop the stadium seats.

"I would like all participants to return to the arena. We have made our decision."

Naruto and Sakura gave their friends a quick good-bye and poofed down to the arena with the other six competitors. Sakuno spotted them, and made her way over with her brother. Sakura looked at Kinjo's eye carefully. Except for a scar, there seemed to be no permanent damage. The teal-haired boy gave her a small smile,

"My eye's fine Sakura-san, thanks to you."

The rosette looked relieved,

"I'm glad I was able to help-"

Tsunade stood, cutting off the rest of Sakura's statement.

"Our competitors were as follows: Hamura Kinjo and Hamura Sakuno of Kirigakure, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure, Wasanabe Seikigu of Iwagakure, Yuma Riku of Kumogakure, Tsukaru Keiichi of Amegakure, and Nobu Daisuke of Kusagakure."(2)

She looked down at the shinobi in the arena.

"I and the leaders of our visiting villages have come to a decision. Our new Chuunin are: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hamura Sakuno, and Wasanabe Seikigu."

Kinjo hugged his sister, beaming.

"Congrats imouto!"

Sakuno hugged him back,

"Thanks…but I wish you could have advanced with me…"

"There's always the next exam."

Seikigu walked over to Naruto and Sakura. He looked Naruto up and down,

"Hmph. Not bad pretty boy."

Naruto froze. He turned stiffly to face the other boy, eye twitching.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pretty. Boy!"

Sakura snorted. There was no way she was going to let Naruto live that down, and she knew that he knew it. The blonde glared at his former opponent. Seikigu shrugged,

"Whatever. You look like one to me."

As he walked off he called over his shoulder,

"Thanks for the fight by the way! You really are good for a pretty boy!"

Naruto opened his mouth to scream across the field at him, but found Sakura's hand clamped firmly over his mouth,

"Naruto-kun, _don't_ embarrass yourself by making a scene."

The blonde pushed her hand off, and settled for grumbling angrily.

//Mwahahahaha! Pretty boy? You? That kids not right in the head!//

Naruto shot another dark look in the direction the Iwa nin had vanished,

/For once I actually agree with you. He must have rocks for brains./

Kyuubi snickered,

//Pretty boy…what a laugh!//

Ignoring the chortling demon, Naruto turned to Sakura,

"Congrats Sakura-chan. I'm glad we both made it this time."

Sakura nodded smiling,

"Yeah. Too bad that other kid they teamed us up with didn't."

Naruto nodded,

"Yeah but he lost the prelims after one hit. I really don't think he was ready just yet."

"True."

The duo poofed back up to their friends. Ino threw an arm around each of their necks, grinning.

"I think we should go celebrate your promotion guys."

Choji looked up,

"Will there be barbeque?"

"Sure."

Hinata smiled softly,

"Ino-chan, you didn't even ask Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan if they wanted to go out. They might be too tired."

The platinum blonde looked at her two friends somewhat guiltily,

"She's right. You guys feeling up to a little get together?"

Sakura yawned,

"Actually, I'm pretty wiped out. D'you think we could do this thing tomorrow or something?"

"Of course. We can use my backyard."

Naruto stretched his arms over his head.

"Mmmm, I think I'm gonna go find a place to work on my chakra control."

He waved to his group of friends.

"See you guys tomorrow. What time should we be at your house Ino-chan?"

"Eleven, so we can have time to make lunch or something."

The blonde nodded, and poofed away to the edge of the forest that surrounded the village. He walked leisurely beneath the foliage, enjoying the natural quiet that permeated around him.

//There's a place not to far from here isn't there?//

/Yeah. It's only a few more minutes away./

The fox in his head laid down in his cage.

//Something's changing in the Kit's body…and whatever it is causing minor disruptions in his chakra flow…I better keep a closer eye then normal on him…//

Naruto walked into a clearing with a large pond in the center. He took in a deep breath and removed his sandals and rolled up the bottoms of his bright orange pants.

//What are you going to do Kit?//

/Water walking. It's an easy exercise but it's a good way to get warmed up./

The fox smiled mentally. Naruto was really starting to use his brain. The blonde stepped lightly onto the water and moved up and down the edge for a few minutes, then he ran to the center and summoned shadow clones. One of the bunshin grinned at him,

"Spar?"

"Yup."

Naruto and his clones quickly embroiled themselves in a mock battle. The clones were vanishing left and right, but for everyone he destroyed five more appeared to take its place as the bunshins used their name-sake jutsu to replicate. One of the clones ran through a series of hand seals,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Naruto dodged the giant fireball and began his own series of seals,

"Suiton: Ame Tama no Jutsu!"

Roughly half the clones vanished when the bullet-like drops struck them. The remaining clones launched themselves at Naruto. He released a quick, concentrated burst of chakra, effectively dispelling most of them. The two remaining clones got into matching defensive positions when they saw their creators hand come out in front of him. A swirl of chakra infused wind appeared in his hand. He smirked, and started to run towards his clones as the swirl became a ball or compressed air,

"Rase-"

A minute fluctuation in the Rasengan, was the only warning Naruto had before it exploded. The clone vanished at the same time. The blonde fell through the water. He clutched his hand in pain. He could feel the fox panicking,

//Kit! Kit are you alright? What happened?//

/Don't know. Damn it _hurts_!/

He kicked his way to the surface and managed to swim his way to shore with one hand. He looked down at his injured hand and hissed. It was badly burned.

//Hold on Kit, I'm going to heal you.//

Naruto watched the muscle and skin on his palm regrow. In a matter of minutes there was no sign that anything had happened to him.

"What the hell was that?"

//…I wish I knew Kit.//

Naruto stood up, formed a cross with his fingers and concentrated. A clone appeared in front of him. He walked up to it, and examined it. The clone seemed fine. Naruto poked him. The clone smacked at his hand,

"Quit it!"

Naruto nodded, and decided to see if the chakra disruption would happen again…minus the dangerously destructive jutsu. He backed up a little,

"Lets spar."

The clone nodded and threw a kunai at Naruto. He dodged and ran towards the clone. The clones eyes widened in surprise when Naruto blurred and almost, not quite, but almost seemed to appear in front of him. Naruto was just as stunned as his chakra created counterpart. His fist impacted with the clones face, making it vanish in a puff of smoke. The fifteen year old shinobi looked at the spot that held his bunshin,

"Wh-what just happened?"

//Good question.//

The fox sounded just as shaken as his host felt.

//I don't know what just happened…but I think you should keep it quiet for now.//

Naruto looked worriedly at the ground.

/…I think you're right fox, about not saying anything…at least not 'till I have some idea of what's happening to me./

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: And that was chapter 2. I hope no one's too mad at me for taking so long with this chapter. I really had no choice but to put it on hold. Literally a week after I posted the tentative release dates on my profile, I got grounded. So I wasn't allowed on the computer at all unless it involved research for my major paper (which I mentioned last chapter) or colleges. Now though, I was able to finish the chapter and post it.

Izzy: I don't think anyone'll be mad at you E. I'm sure all the readers are intelligent human beings.

P.S.: (looks at Izzy surprised)

Izzy: (smiles) They have to be to be to follow this plot since it gets a bit twisted later on, and besides anyone who chooses to read _our_ work must be intelligent.

P.S.: (sweat drops) Yeah…you can ignore her again.

Izzy: What? Again?

P.S.: (captures her in a jar again) Again I repeat that you all can feel free to email me if you have any questions or comments you don't feel comfortable leaving in a review. I am also proud to announce that after spending an extra year as a high school senior (not entirely my fault) I have graduated .

(1) Xen is one of my OC's. He won't be playing a major role in the Eye of Chaos, but he will in the sequel (yes there's going to be a sequel, no I don't know how long it will be) I just wanted to start introducing the important characters now.

(2) Yuma Riku of Kumogakure, Tsukaru Keiichi of Amegakure, and Nobu Daisuke of Kusagakure-you may have noticed that in the last chapter I mentioned un-named shinobi from Kumo, Ame, and Kusa. I decided to name them in this chapter, but these guys will not be important, and probably wont be mentioned again.

INDEX

Doton: **kurassha** no jutsu-earth style: crusher technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-shadow clone technique/art of the doppelganger

Bunshin-clone/doppelganger

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu-Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu-summoning technique

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique

Suiton: Ame Tama no Jutsu-Water release: Rain Bullets technique

Imouto-little sister

Nihiki-roughly translates to red toad. (not very creative but I did my best on four hours of sleep)

I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Update information will be in my profile.


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Day

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: OMGs I'm so sorry the chapters so late. I had a lot of stuff going on the past few weeks. Between get registered and stuff for school in September and some issues I've been having with a so-called friend, I just haven't had time to type. (Not to mention the computers in my parents room so if they're sleeping or relaxing, I'm really not allowed to type. The keyboard clicking irritates them.) Sigh. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, thankfully. If I owned it…it wouldn't make much sense. .; I only own my OC's, my plotlines/stories, some merchandise/clothes, a bunch of posters(thank you Josie-chan), and a big Team 7 wall scroll(thank you Sasa!)**

Ps: I know the chapter titles stupid, but it was all I could come up with.

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking//

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking//

_**Flashbacks**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Previously on The Eye of Chaos:**

_The clone nodded and threw a kunai at Naruto. He dodged and ran towards the clone. The clones eyes widened in surprise when Naruto blurred and almost, not quite, but almost seemed to appear in front of him. Naruto was just as stunned as his chakra created counterpart. His fist impacted with the clones face, making it vanish in a puff of smoke. The fifteen year old shinobi looked at the spot that held his bunshin,_

"_Wh-what just happened?"_

_//Good question.//_

_The fox sounded just as shaken as his host felt. _

_//I don't know what just happened…but I think you should keep it quiet for now.//_

_Naruto looked worriedly at the ground._

_/…I think you're right fox, about not saying anything…at least not 'till I have some idea of what's happening to me./_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 3: The Next Day**

The next day dawned bright and sunny in Konoha, much to Naruto's annoyance. The sun crept through his blinds, up his bed, and through a tiny hole in his blanket…a tiny hole that happened to be right over his left eye. He groaned and rolled over causing the blanket to fall off his face. The sun struck him full force. He sat up with a grumble, and glared at his traitorous blinds. The stupid things never kept the light out like they were supposed to.(1) He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sighed.

//Gods I'm tired.//

Naruto looked at the pile of scrolls next to his bed. He spent most of the night looking up chakra fluctuations, but he couldn't find anything that pertained to him. Kyuubi sensed his host's frustration and winced. Naruto looked at his clock. It was almost ten. The blond heaved himself entirely off the bed,

"At least the damn sun got me up in time to get ready for Ino-chan's little party."

After a quick shower, he got dressed in his usual orange pants, and black t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, and hurried out the door. It was almost eleven. He leapt across the roofs until he saw the familiar top of the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Neji were already waiting in the backyard. Naruto landed in front of them.

"Am I late?"

Sakura checked her watch,

"Nope. You're a minute early."

Just as she finished speaking, they were joined by the rest of the Rookie Nine. Shikamaru yawned and promptly laid under a tree for a nap. Sai looked at the lazy boy with interest,

"Is he narcoleptic?"

Everyone sweat dropped, and decided to ignore the question…mainly because they themselves weren't sure. Ino faced her friends grinning,

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan came over early to help me make lunch so you all better eat some."

Choji's head perked up,

"There's food?"

She rolled her eyes,

"Of course. We made some barbeque just for you Choji-kun."

The boy's eyes searched the yard, until they landed on a long table covered in food. He grinned and all but tackled the barbequed meats. Everyone chuckled at the plump boys actions before joining him at the table…except the snoozing Shikamaru. Hinata tugged shyly on Naruto's sleeve,

"I-I made you ramen Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled broadly at her,

"You did? Thanks Hinata-chan… um," he blushed, "do, uh, you wanna share it with me?"

Hinata blushed, and nodded smiling.

"O-ok Naruto-kun. Th-thank you."

They sat together at the end of the table and, still blushing, began to share the ramen. Sakura noticed and nudged Ino. The blond girl looked up and giggled. Their faces were so red they were almost glowing and they kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Aww. They're so cute together."

A sudden commotion at the other end of the table caught their attention. Neji was restraining Tenten, who was in the process of trying to strangle Sai.

"Dammit Neji let me get the little bastard!"

"Calm down Ten-chan."

"NO!"

Neji managed to trap her arms,

"Ten-chan _relax_! He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sai merely blinked at her,

"Why are you so angry Tenten-san? Isn't it true?"

Sakura leaned over Lee's shoulder, as Tenten tried reaching for her weapons pouch.

"What happened?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head,

"Sai-kun said something along the lines of Tenten-chan being nothing but Neji-kun's, uh, bed-buddy. She didn't appreciate that. Especially since his phrasing sounded an awful lot like he was calling her a, uh, slut."

Sakura and Ino frowned.

"Oh really. That jackass needs to learn to watch his mouth."

Sakura walked over and punched Sai in the head, temporarily knocking him out. She glared at the unconscious boy before she and Ino both went to Tenten's side,

"Don't worry Tenten-chan. He's just an asshole."

Ino smiled slyly,

"Wanna get revenge?"

The bun-wearing girl looked at her, interested.

"I'm listening."

Ino pulled her and Sakura over to the side. She, Tenten and Sakura got into a huddle as she explained her plan. When she was done, all three of them were wearing identical evil grins. They grabbed the unconscious shinobi and disappeared into the house with him. Everyone awake shared a worried look. Kiba turned to Neji wide-eyed,

"What're they gonna do to him?"

The pale eyed boy shrugged. About ten minutes later they heard a horrified scream from the direction of Ino's room, followed by the sounds of a massive struggle…then silence. The group stared in wide-eyed shock at the window, not sure if they wanted to know what the girls were doing to their poor comrade. A moment later Ino bounced out with a look of unholy glee on her pretty face. Sakura and Tenten followed dragging something. They thrust it in front of them, laughing madly. Sai looked up with an expression of pure misery. He was currently in a purple mini-dress, purple shinobi sandals (no one knew where Ino found _them_), and full make-up with barrettes in his hair. (2) Shikamaru chose that moment to wake up. He looked up and froze, a look of horror on his face. The guys all shuddered at their friend's plight. Shikamaru shook his head, still looking horrified,

"And this is what I wake up to."

Tenten bounced back to Neji happily,

"So, what do you think of our work?"

He sat down,

"I think you're all horrible…is that _pink_ lipstick?

"Yup."

He shivered and made a vow to himself never to make the girls that angry. Unknown to him the other males were making the same silent vow. Ino pushed Sai towards the house,

"You can get cleaned up now."

The dark haired shinobi vanished. Naruto turned to Hinata, looking mildly disturbed.

"What the Hell."(3)

Hinata shrugged, looking just as disturbed as he felt. Sai poofed back down a few minutes later looking normal, and sat on Naruto's other side.

"…They took pictures."

The blond winced in sympathy,

"I thought I told you to never make them really mad."

"You did. I didn't think that would make them mad. I was just stating what I had heard and asking if it was true...maybe Tenten-san and the other girls are experiencing P.M.S."

All the girls leveled a frightening glare in his direction. Hinata smiled sweetly as she got up and joined Ino, Sakura, and Tenten in circling the unfortunate boy. Naruto just patted him on the back in sympathy before moving out of the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After receiving a massive beating by four kunoichi Sai, wisely, kept any remarks the girls might've found offensive to himself. Then, to 'lighten the mood', Kiba decided that he wanted to see what Lee was like hyper, and gave him an entire 1lb sack of sugar to eat…which he did. The group soon found themselves chasing a hyperactive Lee around the yard in an attempt to tie him down. Neji made a dive for his giggling teammate, and missed, ending up with a mouthful of dirt instead.

"Umph!"

Tenten leaped over him and tried to catch Lee with her chakra strings. He dodged them.

"Kuso!"

Choji tried to flatten him, and almost got Naruto instead. The blond yelped, and threw himself to the side to avoid his friend's girth.

"Holy Shi- watch where you're aiming!"

Ino and Hinata dropped out of a tree and grabbed for him. He slipped right through their hands. Kiba and Akamaru tried to Gatsuuga him, only to have him leap over them. They stopped spinning abruptly, making them dizzy.

"Dude…"

Akamaru teetered over and sat down hard.

"Woof…"

Shikamaru's shadow shot at Lee. The hyped up shinobi jumped over it, grabbed Shika's shoulders and propelled himself across the yard,

"LEAP FROG!!!"

Sakura tried to tackle him. He slipped out of her arms like a greased pig. She ended up lying in the dirt,

"Damn it!"

Shino sighed, and sent his bugs to stop him. Much to his astonishment, Lee just ran through them laughing.

"Hah hah! My friends you are so full of youthful vigor today!"

Sai stuck out his foot to trip him. Lee just caught himself, and kept running laps around his friends. Three hours later, Lee was still going strong, but the rest of the group was collapsed in the middle of the yard panting with exhaustion. Shino actually dropped down and fell asleep. He was soon followed into slumber by Choji. Ino dragged herself over to her boyfriend and made herself comfortable on his chest. Tenten and Neji plopped down on a comfortable patch of grass, and Kiba curled up with Akamaru. Sakura pillowed her face in her arms, and promptly joined the ranks of the sleeping. Sai lay on his back, unmoving. Naruto propped himself up against the tree. Hinata collapsed against Naruto's shoulder. His head dropped down onto hers. He watched the green clad shinobi run in circles, until he felt his eyes drooping. Hinata was already dozing on him. About five minutes later Lee stopped running and looked at his friends confused.

"Why have my friends' youthful flames been extinguished?"

Neji looked at him exhausted,

"Because you have too much damn energy."

His head dropped back down. Lee flopped down, and yawned. Neji looked back at him, only to find him asleep on the ground. Shikamaru followed his gaze and sighed,

"He tired himself out…we didn't actually have to do anything. Go figure."(4)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the party was relatively uneventful, minus Shino and Sai getting into a food fight with Neji and Shikamaru. No one could figure out how or why it started, including the participants.(5) Hinata left at five to get ready for her date with Naruto. After she was gone, Neji pinned him with a glare,

"Hurt her and I swear by all that is holy not even Iruka-sensei will recognize you when I'm through with you."

Naruto gulped and quickly assured him that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata. Half an hour later he also said his goodbyes. He took in a deep breath once he was back on the rooftops.

//You have some strange friends Kit.//

/Yeah, but I wouldn't trade 'em for all the normal friends in the world./

The fox chuckled.

//You'd be much to bored with normal friends. At least these mortals are entertaining.//

/Shush./

The fifteen year old blonde entered his apartment with a grin on his face. Once Kyuubi had stopped trying to intimidate him, they had actually managed to form a truce, then the odd sort of friendship they currently had. Naruto showered, listening to the demon poke fun at him and his comrades, but not saying anything. He was enjoying the commentary too much. Truly, it was amusing to hear Tenten described as 'the raging she-bitch' and Kiba as 'a prime candidate for developing a beastiality complex'. (6) When he arrived in front of his dresser, he ignored the fox, and began sorting through his clothes. He pulled out a pair of black boxers, a pair of nice yet comfortable black pants and a black button up shirt made of a soft, touchable, material. He let his necklace hang out, and pulled on a pair of black boots, like what the ANBU wore, under his pants.

/How do I look furball?/

He felt the fox observe him through his (Naruto's) eyes. The Kitsune nodded,

//Very nice Kit. I'm glad you bought this outfit. I know it's not in your normal color-scheme.//

Naruto looked at the clock. It was 6:30. He locked up his apartment, stopped by Ino's flower shop long enough to buy a single red rose, and then walked to the Hyuuga Complex. He glanced at his watch. It was 6:59. At exactly 7:00, Hinata came to the gate dressed in a pale lavender dress that stopped at her knees. Naruto smiled at her,

"You look beautiful Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and twirled a lock of hair shyly,

"Thank-you Naruto-kun…you look wonderful."

A faint red tint appeared on his cheeks. He tucked the rose behind her ear,

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

She nodded. He offered her his arm, which she took. He led her through the streets, until they came to a cute little café-looking restaurant. She smiled when he walked her to it,

"Naruto-kun, is this where you're taking me?"

He nodded, loving the way she looked when she smiled. The young couple walked in to the restaurant. The maitre'd smiled a bit when he saw them.

"Reservation?"

"Um, yeah. It's under Naruto."

Hinata blinked, confused as to why he placed the reservation under his first name instead of his last, but decided that a date would not be a good time to ask. The maitred led them to a little round table set for two. Hinata received a pleasant little surprise when Naruto held out the chair for her. Once she was comfortably seated, the blonde took his place across from her. They placed their orders. Hinata looked at her date, blushing as the waiter walked away.

"Thank-you for bringing me here Naruto-kun. It's lovely."

Naruto flashed her one of his dazzling smiles,

"I think I should be the one thanking _you_ for agreeing to come out with me...", he looked down a little, "I know I never really gave you a chance to tell me who, when I asked you if you liked anyone."

Hinata frowned, then remembered at the Chuunin Exam: _**"Do you like anyone?" Hinata jerked in surprise at the question, "Y-yes, why?" "What do the voices tell you to do about it?" Hinata frowned, not sure why he was asking her such odd things, but decided to humor 'her' Naruto-kun. "Th-they tell me to tell him how I feel…but I d-don't listen b-because I'm scared that he won't feel the same." Naruto nodded, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"**_

Her eyed widened.

"Oh."

She smiled gently at him,

"I was talking about you, Naruto-kun."

She looked at the table, blushing, when he raised surprised eyes at her,

"I-I've liked you s-since we were in th-the academy."

"Hinata-chan…"

She looked up shyly. Naruto leaned across the table and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. When he pulled back, both their faces were glowing. The waiter arrived at that moment with their drinks and appetizer. The young couple ate in silence, smiling at each other throughout the meal.

/This is nice,/ Naruto reflected/I never knew silence could be so comfortable./

He looked at his date once they had left the restaurant. Hinata was holding his arm, and smiling softly. She looked up at him, and her smile grew wider,

"Dinner was wonderful, Naruto-kun. Thank-you."

The blonde grinned,

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Hinata hooked her arm through his, blushing. After a moment Naruto pulled his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders instead. Hinata snuggled into his side, enjoying their closeness. Naruto smiled down at the top of her head,

"Hey Hina-chan?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at her date. Naruto bit his lip nervously,

"I really, really like you…a lot."

The dark haired girl's blush grew,

"I-I really like you too, Naru-kun."

Naruto gulped,

"I wanna ask you something."

"Yes?"

They stopped walking, and she stared at her date, wondering what could have him so nervous.

"I was wondering i-if you want to go on another date with me, or if you wanna stay friends, o-or if you w-wanna b-be my, uh, go st-steady with me…"

He trailed off staring at his feet, face so red it was painful. Hinata stared at him for a moment while his words sank in. Naruto glanced up at her. His blue eyes were filled with the fear, and expectancy of rejection. They met Hinata's soft lilac ones. She broke from her stupor and flung her arms around him,

"Steady! I want to go steady Naruto-kun!"

A blinding smile broke across the blondes face. He wrapped his arms around her tight.

"You sure?"

Hinata nodded, beaming. Naruto leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He drew back blushing. Hinata giggled, and leaned up to kiss him. She couldn't reach. Naruto looked down at her, amused. She was on her tipi-toes, hands braced on his shoulders, and an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata pouted,

"I'm trying to give you a kiss, but you're too tall."

The blonde laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up.

"Better?"

Hinata smiled, and kissed him softly,

"Mmhm."

Naruto adjusted his hold, so that she was lying bridal-style in his arms,

"Would you mind me carrying you home?"

Hinata blushed.

"Not at all."

She relaxed against his chest, and closed her eyes, wishing she could stay like that forever. All too soon for her liking, Naruto set her on her feet. She opened her eyes and sighed when she saw the wrought-iron gates of the Hyuuga Complex in front of her. She quickly forgot the gates, however, when Naruto leaned down to kiss her good-night. He smiled at her,

"See you tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded, and slipped inside the gates. Naruto folded his arms behind his head, and started home.

//Have fun tonight Kit?//

/Of course…thanks for staying out of my head tonight, by the way./

//Eh. So what happened? Anything interesting?/

Naruto rolled his eyes at the suggestive overtones.

/Gods, why am I surrounded by perverts? No Furball. Nothing like _that_ happened…she did agree to be my girlfriend though…/

The fox bared his teeth in a vulpine grin,

//Lucky you. I approve. That particular Vixen is exactly the kind of mate you need for strong pups.//

Naruto tripped,

/WHAT? Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about kids?/

//You will need to have them.//

/We're only fifteen!/

Kyuubi snickered at the panicked sound of his host's mind-voice,

//Whatever Kit. Just keep my approval in mind.//

/Damn stupid Kitsune/

//Baka human.//

Naruto walked into his apartment, and dropped onto his bed, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey…fox?"

//Hai?//

"Have you thought of anything yet?"

The fox sobered up.

//Not yet. Did anything happen on your date?//

"No, and I felt fine, it's just…"

//You're worried. It's understandable. I am too.//

Naruto sighed and got up.

"Ah well. We'll figure it out. Right now, I just want some ramen."

He took two steps, before everything blurred, and he was suddenly smacking into his kitchen wall. He stumbled back, shocked,

/Th-that was like training!/

He moved into the kitchen, carefully, thinking about yesterday's incident.

//Kit, you're bleeding.//

Naruto's attention snapped back to the present. He wiped at his bloody lip,

"Ow, damn it."

He moved into the bathroom, grabbed a rag, and turned on the water. To his utter shock, the water stopped flowing halfway to the sink…it just sat there, suspended in mid-air.

"Wh-what the Hell?"

He touched the unmoving stream. His hand came away wet, and where he touched was disrupted. He looked up and froze, when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes had changed.

//Kit…I think…you've awoken a kekkai-genkai…//

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: And there is my very late chapter 3. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. And I hope everyone will continue to enjoy my story.

P.S.: Oooo. I'm evil leaving off there aren't I? Heehee.

Izzy: Very evil. First you're late with the chapter, then you stop there! It's _so_ not right.

P.S.: Izzy…how did you get out of the jar?

Izzy: You forgot to screw the cap on.

P.S.: Ah…any way, hopefully I'll be able to have chapter 4 up soon. I've already started it. (Captures Izzy in a jar and screws on the lid)

(1) This is a very real problem I have with blinds, and the reason I hate them x.x

(2) I've always wanted to do this to guys who annoy me

(3) What the Hell is just what me and my friends way when we're particularly weirded out.

(4) Honestly, I have no idea why the party scenes turned out so weird, but I blame lack of sleep and a warped sense of humor.

(5) Again, no idea where this came from…I just thought it'd be funny. I might turn the food fight into a side-shot though.

(6) Beastiality Complex- sexual relations between a human being and a lower animal

INDEX

Narcoleptic- suffers from Narcolepsy

-nar·co·lep·sy-a condition characterized by brief attacks of deep sleep often occurring with cataplexy and hypnagogic hallucinations (no clue what cataplexy and hypnagogic mean. Digital cookie for anyone who can tell me)

Kuso-not sure. I think it equates to Damn in English, but I could be wrong. Either way, it's a swear word.

Maitred- the host in nice restaurants that checks your reservations and seats you.


	5. Chapter 4: Truths Revealed

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: Ok. Here is my Chapter Four, which will hopefully answer some questions, and which will probably just bring more. Also, I've been asked for longer chapters. I'm not sure if I can make them longer. Unfortunately, I am not a very fast typer and if I want to keep putting my chapters out at the rate I've been going, then they'll just have to stay the length they are now. Sorry. I would like to thank **Silver Warrior** for telling me that Kuso means either 'shit', or a more aggressive form of damn. I would also like to thank **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** for telling me what cataplexy and hypnagogic mean.

**Disclaimer: Be thankful that I don't own Naruto. Only Izzy, my OC's, posters and wall scroll, and of course my stories/plots, and some assorted merchandise. **

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking//

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking//

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously on The Eye of Chaos:**

_Naruto sighed and got up. _

"_Ah well. We'll figure it out. Right now, I just want some ramen."_

_He took two steps, before everything blurred, and he was suddenly smacking into his kitchen wall. He stumbled back, shocked,_

_/Th-that was like training!/_

_He moved into the kitchen, carefully, thinking about yesterday's incident._

_//Kit, you're bleeding.//_

_Naruto's attention snapped back to the present. He wiped at his bloody lip,_

"_Ow, damn it."_

_He moved into the bathroom, grabbed a rag, and turned on the water. To his utter shock, the water stopped flowing halfway to the sink…it just sat there, suspended in mid-air. _

"_Wh-what the Hell?"_

_He touched the unmoving stream. His hand came away wet, and where he touched was disrupted. He looked up and froze, when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes had changed._

_//Kit…I think…you've awoken a kekkai-genkai…// _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: Truths Revealed**

Early the next morning, Naruto made his way to the Konoha Library. The librarian gave him a curious look,

"Can I help you?"

Naruto nodded absently,

"Yeah, can I see the shinobi records?"

"Which ones? We have genealogies, kekkai-genkai records, birth and death announcements, old mission reports…"

Naruto shrugged,

"I dunno, all of them."

He noticed her surprised look, and smiled,

"I'm trying to find something out. Unfortunately, I don't know exactly what I'm looking for."

He grinned sheepishly. The librarian couldn't help but smile back. Despite what everyone said about him, she'd never once had a problem with the Kyuubi boy. In fact, he was always so well behaved for her, that she found it hard to believe he was the same boy who painted the Hokage Monument. She nodded,

"Follow me."

She led him into the back to a smallish room that was full to bursting with dusty books, scrolls and folders. Naruto let out a low whistle.

"That's a lot of stuff to look through."

The librarian chuckled,

"Better get started then. I'm warning you now though, there's no order to this mess. "

She left the fifteen year old in the room. Naruto scratched his head, looking at the mountains of dusty old documents,

"I know they always say to begin at the beginning…but…what if you can't find the beginning?"

//Then you grab something at random and start looking.//

Naruto rolled his eyes, but followed the fox's advice. What he grabbed was a large thick book with no title. He peeked in, and closed it with a snort of laughter. He didn't even have to read beyond the first sentence to know it had nothing to do with him. After all, he was pretty sure his eye-phenomenon had nothing to with Uchiha foot odor. He put the book down, absently wishing he could tease Sasuke about that, and grabbed yet another book. This one…was a guide to cloud watching…Naruto shook his head.

"Geez, I'll betcha anything a Nara wrote this."

The next few scrolls he grabbed dealt with everything from chew-by-chew documentation of an Akimichi animal-cracker eating contest, to a record of the Inuzuka Clan's…mating rituals?

"Gah! Who the Hell makes these records?"

Naruto threw the scroll across the room. Kyuubi just shook his head.

//Humans…what a strange species.//

Naruto grabbed yet another gigantic tome, and was relieved to see that it was nothing creepier then zoning and variances for shinobi dwellings. An hour later, he finally figured out the order to the haphazard mess. He chuckled,

"I see. 'Look underneath the underneath.' The weird books were there to _scare_ people away; the boring stuff was there to _bore_ people away, and under that is all the important stuff, like the genealogies and records and stuff that I need to see. Obviously this _was_ organized… by a shinobi."

He sat down, and proceeded to flip through every family tree, and scrap of paper he could get his hands on. Hours later, after closing a documentation of the Konoha Clans dating from the Nidaime's era, his hand fell on a smallish book, pushed way in the back and forgotten. He lifted it up. It looked like a travel journal, of indiscriminate color and age. The librarian peeked her head in,

"I'm closing up now dear."

Naruto nodded,

"Would you mind if I borrowed this?"

The librarian looked at the little book and shrugged,

"Go ahead."

Naruto smiled at her,

"Thanks. See you later."

He shunshin'd out, leaving her to roll her eyes and mutter about shinobi. Naruto looked at the little journal, and smiled.

"Well, I didn't find anything on my eyes, but for some reason, I feel like I've won a victory in finding you."

He sat down on a bench, and by the light of the setting sun, proceeded to read.

September 16, xxxx

Dear Diary,

I just got you today for my birthday. Since we'll be together for a while, I guess I should tell you a little about us and where we live. Well, you're a little-ish sort of book. You're dark green, and Chichuie put my name on your front with pretty light green letters. You're pages are white, but Chichuie had them put on a pale blue border when he got you made. Now me…I'm fourteen years old. I have long black hair, and dark blue eyes, and I'm really pale. (I'm talking like Hyuuga pale! For some reason I just don't tan.) I'm not very tall. Chichuie calls me his little egg. (Don't ask) We live in Konohagakure, and Chichuie's a shinobi. I'm not. I don't want to be, and even if I did I'd probably be bad at it. I'm much better at the house-wifey stuff. I still went to the Academy, but only to learn the Kunoichi skills (Chichuie made me, but I never took the graduation exam). It was pointless. I'm not about to be attacked in the kitchen, unless someone unleashes killer cheese or something. Besides, even if someone did come after me for some reason, Arashi-kun would protect me. He says I'm annoying, but I know that's not true. If it was he wouldn't kiss me would he? And if I was annoying he wouldn't have asked me to go out with him. Honestly, I think he's just scared my Chichuie'll find out (which would be bad I guess). Chichuie doesn't like him very much. Well, I gotta go. Arashi-kun wanted to show me something. Bye for now.

Love, K.K.

Naruto looked up from the diary, with a bemused look on his face.

/It's a diary…but who would put a civilian diary in the shinobi records?/

It wasn't recent. From the date, the diary was almost twenty-five years old. Naruto stared at the cover absently. He could just make out the faint outline of the name on the cover,

/Maybe baa-chan'll know who K.K. is. If nothing else I can tell her that a genin squad is needed to clean out that record room./

He hoisted himself up and headed over to the tower. He wandered up Tsunade's office doors, when he heard a voice he didn't know.

"Hokage-sama, as you can see, we believe we've figured out a bit of the Prophecy."

Tsunade's voice drifted through the door,

"So I see…yes this does make sense…Jiraiya-kun?"

Naruto frowned, when he heard his sensei.

"I think…we should keep this to ourselves for now…Naruto-kun doesn't need to know this. Not now. He's too young."

Tsunade 'hmm'd'

"I agree. He's growing up, but I think we should still protect him from the truth for a little while longer."

Naruto backed away from the door, frowning.

/What prophecy? What are they talking about? Dammit what truth are they protecting me from?/

He ran out of the tower, pissed.

/I wont get anything from them. But who can I talk to then?/

He wandered through the village, barely noticing the glares of some of the older villagers. A flash of silver caught his eye. He looked up. The silver was Kakashi's hair. Naruto smiled suddenly.

"Of course! Kakashi-sensei can help me. He knows pretty much everything anyway."

As he followed his former teacher, however, little niggling doubts wormed their way into his mind.

/The diary is so old, Kakashi-sensei would've been a little kid when this K.K. person got it…I might as well forget about asking about it…but then there's that prophecy…I really hope it's not some big village secret…and my eye-thing…he might know nothing about it…I guess the only way to be sure is to ask him anyway./

Kakashi was heading to the old training ground, with the three stumps.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sandaled feet tapped across the ground, before coming to rest in front of a fairly large stone. The tall black stone almost appeared to be glowing in the light of the setting sun. Across the stone was carved the names of many shinobi, all of whom died bravely in service to their village. Certain names came to the forefront of the silver haired ninjas mind,

/Sandaime-sama…Obito-kun…Rin-chan...sensei-/

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a presence behind him. A youngish sounding voice came from behind him,

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired jounin turned to face the boy behind him. A small smile graced his face, though it wasn't visible beneath his mask, when his one uncovered eye landed on the blond.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Was there something you needed?"

The fifteen year old boy grinned nervously and shook his head,

"No, um…I was just, ah, passing through, and I saw you and I, and…"

He trailed off, looking at the ground. A prickle of unease went through the jounin.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

Naruto shifted a bit before speaking,

"Actually sensei…I have a question…a-and I don't want to ask baa-chan or ero-sannin 'cause I know they won't answer me…"

Kakashi's prickle of unease intensified. He could already tell he wasn't going to like the upcoming conversation. His eye locked on the fidgeting blond,

"What makes you think I'll answer your question if the Hokage herself won't? Or Jiraiya-sama?"

"I overheard them talking…I wanted to ask baa-chan about something…and I heard her and ero-sannin and someone else, I'm not sure who, talking about a prophecy.", he folded his arms looking annoyed, "I didn't really understand what they were talking about…but I did understand them saying that they thought I needed to be protected from the truth."

Naruto looked at his sensei desperately,

"I don't need to be protected! They just worry to damn much!"

Kakashi felt nervous sweat drip down his forehead, to be absorbed by his hitai-ate. He knew this would be unpleasant.

"Naruto-kun…how much did you hear…about the prophecy?"

The blond frowned in thought,

"Only that they figured out some of what it was saying…but…I've never heard of a prophecy before. Why is that sensei?"

He looked at the older man curiously, obviously waiting for a response. Kakashi mentally shook himself from his stupor. He should have known the crafty blond would find out about the prophecy someday…he just didn't think it would come so soon. He looked back at the blond. How to tell him that the prophecy was made by the Shinigami who sealed away the Kyuubi? How to tell him that it foretold a potentially disastrous battle for the village he loved with all his young heart? How to tell him that the prophecy most likely pertained to him? How to-

"Sensei? Are you ok? You zoned out."

The slightly deep voice of his student sliced through his mental turmoil, leaving just the one, most important question behind: How to answer Naruto's questions without causing certain, more uncomfortable questions to arise…such as the matter of why Naruto was chosen to be the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, when about thirty other babies were born that month. He wasn't sure he could lie his way out of that one.

"The day the Kyuubi was...defeated, the Shinigami gave us a prophecy, a rather ominous sounding one at that. The fact that there is a prophecy is pretty common knowledge; it's just not widely discussed. Honestly, the only people who remember the exact words are the ninja's assigned to decipher it and a few of us who survived that horrible battle."

Kakashi turned his gaze skyward,

"We never were able to decipher it…but we can guess that it has something to do with either you or the fox. It makes a couple references to a Demon."

He looked at the younger shinobi. He was mulling over what his teacher had just told him. However, when the young blond looked at him, he felt yet another, stronger prickle of unease. Naruto looked like he had made a decision, and somehow Kakashi didn't think he'd like what was coming.

"I need to ask you something else sensei. Its kinda personal I guess, but it feels right asking you."

Kakashi felt like squirming as Naruto paused to gather his thoughts,

/I get the sinking feeling I'm going to like this conversation even _less_ than the last one…/

Naruto winced when he looked at his sensei, sensing how awkward this would probably be for both of them, but he was determined to get some answers.

"You know a lot about kekkai-genkai, right?"

"Ye-es," Kakashi answered hesitantly.

"Can you recognize all of the kekkai-genkai from our village?"

"For the most part."

Kakashi definitely didn't like where this was going. The blond closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them back up, Kakashi felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Naruto's eyes had changed. Instead of their normal crystalline blue, they were now gold, ringed with midnight blue, with white pupils in the shape of hourglasses. The look on the older shinobi's face made the blond smile,

"You recognize it don't you!?"

/Oh yeah…I recognize it alright/

Of course he recognized it. After all hadn't he spent all his time as a genin and chuunin working with a master of it? The sight of those eyes after so many years filled him with a mix of dread and excitement. Excitement, at the prospect of working with a master of that blood-line again…and dread because of the consequences that would come with exposing Naruto's ability. One consequence was that he could no longer keep Naruto's parentage a secret. Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes, relieved to note that he released them, and nodded at him.

"It's called the Chronogan. But it's not from the Village. It's inherited from your fathers clan, which comes from a city a few miles from here. It's a doujutsu like the Sharingan and Byakugan, but unlike the Byakugan which can see the chakra network, and the Sharingan which can copy jutsu, the Chronogan…is different. I was never told exactly what it did, but I do know it was one of the things that made your father so well known, and why his enemies feared him so much."

Naruto's eyes had snapped to his the moment he mentioned his father.

"My father? You know him?"

Kakashi smiled sadly through his mask.

"Yeah…I knew him. He was a great man, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at him, torn between asking about his father, and being furious that Kakashi hadn't told him something sooner. The silver haired jounin saw the conflict, and guessed what was troubling his former student. He sat down, back against the memorial stone, and sighed.

"You're angry with me."

Naruto bristled,

"Your damn right I'm angry! You-"

Kakashi held up his hand, cutting the teenager off,

"You're angry, but try to understand _why_ I kept you and every one in this village in the dark. Not even Jiraiya-sama knew who your father was. Just me."

Naruto sat down, anger changing to confusion.

"You're the only one who knows? How? And why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kakashi looked at him for a long moment, before nodding to himself,

"Yes. I think you're ready for the truth. You're father was my sensei, Uzumaki Arashi. Better known as the Yondaime Hokage."

He watched Naruto's jaw drop, as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the man who sealed the Kyuubi into him, was his father. Naruto looked down, frowning.

"But, he was famous. Why didn't my last name give it away?"

Kakashi looked at the sky,

"In most shinobi villages, the only ninja who use their surnames are those from large or prominent clans. Take the Gaara-sama for instance. Before becoming the Kazekage, he was known only as Sabaku-no-Gaara. Before the Kyuubi attack, Konoha was the same, which is why people only remember Arashi-sensei as the Yondaime, or as the Kiiroi Senko."

Naruto nodded,

"That actually makes sense. Is that why none of the shinobi in the history books have last names?"

Kakashi nodded.

"That's right. Only my squad, and later your mother ever knew his last name. The only reason my team knew it, is because he took us to meet his clan."

Naruto pinned him with a gaze suddenly.

"Clan?"

"It's not a shinobi clan. The Uzumaki clan…is strange. In the time of the Shodaime, they _were_ a ninja clan. One of Konoha's founding clans, as a matter of fact."

Naruto looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"I know. I told you they were strange. Fifteen years after the founding, for some reason, most of the clan, including the head family, quit being shinobi and left. Only a small number of the lesser relatives stayed here."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Kakashi grinned through his mask,

"The Shodaime gave them his blessing in leaving. During the First Great Shinobi War, the remaining Uzumaki shinobi were killed. After that, the Uzumaki Clan sent one member to Konoha to become a shinobi, only sending another if a replacement was needed for the prior shinobi. It was all part of some agreement they came to with Shodaime-sama, to let the clan leave. Something happened to make the Uzumaki Clan look down on shinobi and our village. Only they know what happened anymore. The Uzumaki shinobi rarely ever chose to advance passed Chuunin-level. That's how deep their disdain ran."

Kakashi looked up at the sky thoughtfully,

"The only times they exerted themselves past what they saw was their duty to the Shodaime's bargain were when it would benefit their clan…until your father came. No one from the Uzumaki main family was ever sent to become a ninja. Then Arashi-sensei decided that he _wanted_ to be one. And, obviously, he didn't stop at Chuunin."

The silver haired jounin turned his eyes back to his former student. Naruto was paying rapt attention to every word he said. Kakashi returned his gaze to the sky.

"Arashi-sensei used to wonder often why his clan never disowned him. They were very disappointed in his decision, especially since he was the heir."

He caught Naruto's surprised look, and nodded,

"We were surprised too. Anyway, after we met the Uzumaki Clan, the war with Iwa erupted, and all four of us were sent to the battle lines repeatedly over those next years. I know his family kept sending him letters begging him to come home and quit being a shinobi. He hated those letters with a passion."

He looked back at Naruto. The younger boy was frowning. Kakashi continued,

"During that war, your father made many enemies because of the Chronogan. Part of the eye's abilities was the Hiraishin. Sensei never told anyone how it was related to the Chronogan, only that the Chronogan was crucial to the technique. Only wielders of the eye can even hope to use it. The Hiraishin is like teleportation, I think. With it, your father was able to slaughter entire armies of Iwa nins. In fact, Iwagakure is still holding a grudge against your father, even though he's dead."

The older man locked eyes with his ex-student looking serious.

"If I had told anyone who you really were, then there is no doubt that Iwa would have sent assassins after you, and you would have been killed in your crib."

Naruto felt a chill at Kakashi's words. He bit his lip apprehensively.

"But…sensei, people are gonna find out now, aren't they?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes. Especially since you can't control the eye yet…sensei once told my squad that unlike the Byakugan and the Sharingan, the Chronogan was incredibly unpredictable until the Uzumaki in question was trained properly."

Naruto nodded and grinned ruefully, rubbing his busted lip.

"So I've guessed."

Kakashi looked at the small injury with interest,

"What happened?"

The blonde grimaced,

"When I was on my way into the kitchen to make some ramen, _something_ happened that made me whack right into the wall. I'm guessing it was the Chronogan, cause there's no other explanation for ending up across the room in the blink of an eye…no pun intended."

The jounin grinned at his student's mishap, inwardly amused. Naruto looked at his sensei eagerly,

"So sensei, are you gonna teach me how to use my kekkei-genkai?"

Kakashi shook his head,

"I can't. You need to be taught by one of your father's clan."

Naruto's face fell.

"Oh…but…how?"

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, and looked up, thinking.

"I guess….I'm gonna have to try and contact them."

He looked at his former student, and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kiddo. I won't let you down."

Naruto smiled at him,

"I never thought you would sensei."

The blond frowned suddenly,

"Hey wait, why wasn't there an Uzumaki shinobi _after _my father?"

"I don't know."

The two sat there in silence, both mulling over what was to come in the future. Finally Kakashi stood up.

"I'm going to take you to your relatives."

Naruto stared at him, shocked.

"Wh-what? I thought you were just gonna, I dunno, write them or something!"

Kakashi shrugged,

"They wouldn't respond. I'm going to go ask Hokage-sama to allow me to take you away for a bit."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi ruffled his hair again, and poofed off. Naruto sighed, and took his ex-sensei's place by the memorial stone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, and looked across her desk at Jiraiya,

"Well…we know some of what the Shinigami was talking about now."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah…to bad it took so damn long to figure out _one line_, and that's assuming they're even right."

Tsunade groaned,

"Please Jiraiya-kun. I don't want to think about them being wrong. Can you imagine how bad that would be?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Hey, the worst that would happen would be them having to find out the true meaning."

The blond Hokage reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake, and two dishes. She sighed,

"Maybe so, can you imagine how low the morale would be? Our entire code breaking department has been working on this prophecy for _fifteen years_. If they turn out to be wrong, they'll be so disappointed."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knock on the office door. The Hokage glared at the door,

"Come in, but if it's bad news I'm throwing something!"

The door opened and Kakashi slipped in,

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I have a request."

The silver haired jounin walked to the desk,

"I would like to take Naruto-kun, and leave the village for a little while."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"For what purpose?"

"Training ma'am."

Tsunade lowered the sake bottle with a frown.

"What? He just came back from training with Jiraiya-kun!"

Kakashi nodded.

"Hai…there're some things I need to teach him…things that cant be taught in Konoha."

Jiraiya frowned at Kakashi,

"You're not his teacher anymore Hatake-san."

Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye,

"That may be so, but there are things he must be taught, and I'm afraid only I can help him right now."

Tsunade's caramel colored eyes narrowed,

"And why is that?"

Kakashi met her gaze, and sighed.

"Hokage-sama, please. Just trust me with this."

The Hokage stared into his eyes for a moment, assessing and weighing him.

"How long would you be gone for?"

"As long as we need to be. Don't worry. He'll be safe from the Akatsuki."

Tsunade gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Fine, but if you don't bring him home in one piece I'll use you as my personal punching bag. Got it?"

The tension left Kakashi's shoulders.

"Got it. Arigato, Hokage-sama."

He poofed out of her office,

/I'll have to tell Naruto-kun that we're leaving soon./

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto closed his apartment door. He dropped onto his bed,

/Hey furball, what do you think of all this?/

//I'm not sure Kit. But at least you won't be hitting anymore walls.//

/True./

Naruto closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Naruto woke feeling another presence in his apartment. He shot out of bed, grabbed a kunai he had hidden under his pillow, and crept out of his bedroom in full stealth mode. He peered into his living room. There was Kakashi sitting on his couch, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Without looking up from his book, the jounin waved to him.

"Yo. We're leaving after lunch, so make sure you get packed and say your good-bye's."

Naruto lowered his kunai, frowning.

"You actually gonna be on time?"

Kakashi's one visible eye peeked up from behind the book,

"Of course. I'm always on time when it's truly important. And _this_, my young friend, is of the utmost importance."

He levered himself off the couch,

"I'll meet you at the gate at twelve-thirty."

He poofed off. Naruto sighed.

"Thanks for the warning baka-sensei."

He tromped into his room, threw on a clean black shirt and a pair of his trademark orange pants, and packed. He rubbed his forehead,

"Geeze. And we don't even know how long we'll be gone for…hope Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan aren't too upset that I'm leaving again."

He poofed out of his apartment and set off towards the hospital, where he knew Sakura would be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: Well. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post Chapter Five, so be patient with me. I promise I won't abandon the story. (I'm having WAY too much fun with it )

Izzy: Well that's just fine and dandy, but people are gonna have questions after this.

P.S.: I know. I want people to think long and hard about their questions though, and make sure that the answers aren't already in the chapter. Unfortunately, I've already had a few people make that mistake. (Captures Izzy in a box)

Izzy: Eeep!

P.S.: See you guys next chapter, and again, feel free to email or PM me if you're confused for some reason, or if you have a question you don't want to put in the review. Whatever it is, I'll try to clear it up for you.


	6. Chapter 5: Time to Go

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: Writers block is the bane of my existence. It's a horrible affliction that all writers suffer from at one point or another. I believe the one thing that every author on the planet can agree with is that writer's block sucks ass! And school! I love it, but it leaves very little time for my writing unfortunately :( I am on campus Tuesday through Saturday, and when I'm home on Sunday and Monday, I'm either sleeping or doing homework. I'm a busy busy bee…and I haven't even gotten a job yet. Yikes. It's going to be even harder to find time to write after that. Ah well, I'll just have to do my best to find time, and you'll just have to do your best to be patient.

**Disclaimer: Be thankful that I don't own Naruto. Only Izzy, my OC's, posters and wall scroll, and of course my stories/plots, and some assorted merchandise. **

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking//

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking//

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously on The Eye of Chaos:**

_The two sat there in silence, both mulling over what was to come in the future. Finally Kakashi stood up. _

"_I'm going to take you to your relatives."_

_Naruto stared at him, shocked._

………………………………………………………

_The door opened and Kakashi slipped in,_

"_Excuse me Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I have a request."_

_The silver haired jounin walked to the desk,_

"_I would like to take Naruto-kun, and leave the village for a little while."_

………………………………………………………………………………

_There was Kakashi sitting on his couch, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Without looking up from his book, the jounin waved to him._

"_Yo. We're leaving after lunch, so make sure you get packed and say your good-bye's."_

_Naruto lowered his kunai, frowning._

"_You actually gonna be on time?"_

_Kakashi's one visible eye peeked up from behind the book, _

"_Of course. I'm always on time when it's truly important. And this, my young friend, is of the utmost importance."_

_He levered himself off the couch, _

"_I'll meet you at the gate at twelve-thirty."_

_He poofed off. Naruto sighed. _

"_Thanks for the warning baka-sensei."_

_He tromped into his room, threw on a clean black shirt and a pair of his trademark orange pants, and packed. He rubbed his forehead, _

"_Geeze. And we don't even know how long we'll be gone for…hope Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan aren't too upset that I'm leaving again."_

_He poofed out of his apartment and set off towards the hospital, where he knew Sakura would be_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Time to Go**

Naruto bounded across the rooftops towards the hospital. He stopped on a building next door, and leapt down to the ground. The automatic doors slid open as he approached, allowing him access to the cool, homey main lobby. The nurse behind the desk looked up,

"Good morning Uzumaki-san."

Naruto gave her a little smile,

"Mornin' Hotaru-san. Is Sakura-chan busy?"

Hotaru checked the roster, to see what floor Sakura was working on.

"Umm, no she doesn't start for another half hour. She's most likely in the nurses lounge getting coffee."

The blonde nodded,

"Ok. Thanks."

He headed off down the hall. A few of the nurses nodded to him, recognizing him from his many visits to his best friend. A moment later he was peeking his head into the lounge. A familiar head of pink hair was bent over the coffee pot, obviously waiting for it to finish brewing.(1)

"Oi Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl jerked around,

"Wha- Oh! Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

Naruto walked to her side, grinning nervously.

"I, uh, kinda need to tell you something."

Sakura raised an eyebrow,

"Ok, what's up?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head uncertainly.

"Well, uh, ya see…Kakashi-sensei's taking me away for a while…"

"Oh…"

Sakura frowned, trying to get her un-caffeinated mind around his words. Naruto watched her nervously. He could practically see the wheels in her mind start turning as she took her first sip of coffee.(2) A few sips in, her eyes widened, and she spit her coffee all over the floor,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SENSEI'S TAKING YOU AWAY?"

Naruto winced,

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but I've got to go…It's important."

The pinkette slammed her mug down, and put her hands on her hips.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you just got home like three months ago from a two year training trip, and now you're leaving _again_?"

The blonde took her shoulders,

"Sakura-chan, please don't be mad. It really is important. I can't tell you about it just now, but I promise you'll be the first to know everything when I get back, ok nee-chan?"

The pink haired girl glared at him a moment longer, before caving. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he called her nee-chan. She glared at him again and poked him in the chest.

"Fine. But I expect a full explanation as soon as you get home. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, relieved that she didn't knock him upside the head in her anger,

"You got it."

He hugged her,

"I'm gonna go say bye to Hinata-chan and baa-chan. Say good-bye to everyone else for me?"

Sakura nodded and hugged him back.

"Of course. Promise me you'll be careful, wherever you're going."

Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, ok?"

The pinkette nodded. Naruto gave her one last squeeze, and left. He waved to Hotaru-san, and walked out the doors. He sighed.

/Now I have to find Hina-chan…and we just got together too./

He started off towards the training grounds, where he knew Hinata would be. He landed at the beginning of the area, and walked towards her usual spot. A few moments later he heard the gentle 'thwap' of hands hitting a tree. He rounded a bend and there was his beautiful girlfriend. He smiled at her single-minded determination as she attacked the unfortunate tree.

"Having fun Hina-chan?"

The girl whirled around, startled. Her eyes landed on Naruto, and she relaxed.

"Oh, Naruto-kun."

She dropped her Jyuuken stance and walked to him. He opened his arms to receive her.

"Morning beautiful."

Hinata blushed a bit,

"Good morning."

Naruto held her closer, and took a deep breath,

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hinata nodded and allowed herself to be led away from her normal training space, deeper into the wooded area. Once they were out of earshot of anyone who might wander by, Naruto faced her.

"Kakashi-sensei's taking me away for a while."

Hinata stared at him in silence for a moment, her mind adjusting to the news.

"Where? Why?"

Naruto looked around with his ninja senses at full alert. Once he was sure no one was around to listen he leaned in to whisper,

"I've awoken my clan's kekkai-genkai. He's taking me to my father's family to train."

Hinata turned her head to face him. Her surprise was clearly evident on her face. Naruto grinned.

"Turns out my baka sensei knew who I was all this time, but hid it from everyone… including Sandaime-jiji."

Hinata frowned,

"But why?"

The blonde frowned, turning serious so suddenly that it unnerved her a bit.

"My father had a lot of enemies, and sensei was scared they'd target me. He wanted to protect me, so until the day he told me, he was the only person alive who knew about my family."

Hinata nodded. She wanted desperately to know who his father was, and how he had so many enemies, but she said nothing. She didn't want Naruto to feel pressured into telling her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't tell you much now, but I can tell you that it's a totally kick ass doujutsu."

He gave her a roguish smile that made her heartbeat quicken. Her face heated up. The blonde smiled wider at her red cheeks, and kissed her. The navy-haired girl let her pearlecsent eyes flutter closed, and leaned into the kiss. She looked into his sky blue eyes after they pulled apart,

"I'm going to miss you Naru-kun."

Naruto pulled her into his arms and held her close,

"I'm gonna miss you too Hina-chan."

He kissed her forehead, and looked at the sky. Since shinobi needed to have a good sense of time, but couldn't carry a watch, they were taught to tell time by the position of the sun and moon, in conjunction with the particular month and season. Naruto estimated that it was about 11:45. He sighed. He pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata's head.

"I have to go talk to baa-chan before I leave."

The navy haired girl bit her lip and nodded. Naruto kissed her again,

"I promise I'll write to you, somehow."

She smiled,

"Ok."

With one last smile, he poofed away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door. He heard an irritated sounding 'Come in'. He opened the door slowly, just in case the temperamental Hokage decided to throw something. When nothing came flying, he peeked his head in. Tsunade looked up, ready to chew out whoever had interrupted her, but the words died in her throat.

"Gaki…what are you doing here?"

Naruto walked to her desk,

"I came to say good bye to you…and Ero-sensei if he's here."

The blonde Hokage shook her head,

"Ah, no. He left early to check out one of his contacts…Are you sure you want to go away?"

Naruto looked down into her caramel colored eyes,

"I have to go baa-chan."

Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk and stood up,

"Why? What is so important that you have to be taken away again? Why is it that _only_ Hatake-san can teach you, huh?"

Naruto frowned,

"I have to learn something very important…something no one here can teach me."

Tsunade growled at him,

"What is it with you two? What's with the secrecy?"

Naruto glared at her,

"Maybe I should be asking _you_ that Hokage-sama."

The young looking woman furrowed her eyebrows,

"What-?"

" 'We_ should keep this to ourselves for now…Naruto-kun doesn't need to know this. Not now. He's too young. I agree. He's growing up, but I think we should still protect him from the truth for a little while longer_.' Sound familiar?"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"Yesterday, I was coming to ask you a question…but after hearing that, I asked sensei instead."

Naruto shrugged,

"Turns out, you wouldn't have been able to answer me any way. Sensei is the only one who can answer my questions right now. So I'm going with him. Say 'bye' to Ero-sannin for me when he gats back."

The young blonde turned to leave. Tsunade reached out,

"Wait!"

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder. She put her hand down,

"Just…be careful, ok?"

Naruto gave her a small smile,

"I will. Later baa-chan."

He walked out, and shut the door behind him. Tsunade dropped into her chair, face in her hands,

/Kakashi had better bring him back in one piece./

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After a quick fifteen bowls at Ichiraku's, Naruto made his way to the gate. To his surprise, Kakashi was already there waiting for him…without his standard porn book…and it was only 12:15! Kakashi looked up from the pack he was checking,

"You're early Naruto-kun."

Naruto pointed at him,

"So are you!!"

The silver haired jounin raised his visible eyebrow,

"Ye-es. I do recall telling you that I can be early when it's important."

Naruto blinked,

"Well, yeah but still. It's weird."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and tossed Naruto his pack.

"Here. I grabbed this from your apartment for you."

Naruto caught it,

"Oh yeah…I forgot about this…oops."

His sensei just sighed.

/ Baka./

He rubbed his forehead,

"Let's just go."

Naruto nodded, and followed his sensei out of the village.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After several hours of traveling in complete silence, Naruto was bored.

"So sensei, if the Uzumaki clan aren't shinobi anymore, what are they?"

"Samurai and merchants."

"Eh?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks blinking.

"Wait, what?"

Kakashi stopped, and turned to his student.

"They're samurai and merchants now. Is there something wrong with that?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side,

"No, but how did they go from sneaky ninja, to samurai?"

The silver haired man shrugged as they started to walk again.

"I honestly have no idea. You'll have to ask them."

The blonde scratched the back of his head,

"What if they don't tell me?"

"Then you'll never know."

The fifteen year old pouted.

/Meanie. Hey fox, what do you think?/

//I'm not sure. I'll have to agree with you that it's odd a ninja clan decided to become a samurai clan. The two are complete opposites.//

Naruto lapsed back into silence, deep in conversation with his furry tenant. Kakashi looked back at his student, when no more questions came forth. He was surprised to see that Naruto was apparently deep in thought. He shook his head, and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.

/I'm surprised…wonder how long it'll be before he starts bombarding me with questions…/

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

About an hour later, just before the sun started to set, they stopped to set up camp. Kakashi set up the tent, and Naruto collected wood and stones for a fire. While he dug the pit, and lined and surrounded it with stones to catch the sparks, Kakashi pulled out their rations. It wasn't long before the two were seated around the merrily burning fire, chewing away at the nutritional, and amazingly tasty, food bars. Naruto glanced up at his teacher,

"Hey, sensei?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

The jounin closed his eyes, and braced himself for the oncoming onslaught.

"Can you tell me a little bit about my dad?"

Kakashi's eyes snapped open. He looked at the younger boy. Naruto was looking down at his lap. He looked away,

"What do you want to know?"

Naruto peeked up for a second,

"Anything. I know what a great shinobi he was, but I want to know about him as a person, and teacher…"

Kakashi winced a little. Of course Naruto would want to ask about that. After all, he was the only living link he had to his father.

"Arashi-sensei…was a great man. He was truly the best teacher anyone could have asked for."

Kakashi thought for a moment, then smiled behind his mask.

"Would you like to hear about the first time I met him?"

Naruto's head perked up a bit. Kakashi looked into the fire,

//FLASH BACK//

Sandaime looked through the lists of graduating genin and rubbed his forehead.

"What to do with the Hatake child? With him graduating, there's an uneven number of graduates."

A young voice came from behind him.

"I'll take him."

The Hokage turned around to face the speaker,

"You're sure about that Arashi-kun? You haven't been a jounin all that long yet. A student may be more then even you can handle."

The other shinobi shrugged from the shadows.

"I can handle it. It's just one little boy, not a full squad. And besides, I understand how it feels to be a shinobi so young."

Sarutobi bowed his head, and sighed.

"Very well. You can have him. Go meet him tomorrow when all the other sensei's do."

With a poof, the younger of the two was gone. The next day, Kakashi sat in the class room, bored out of his mind. The other genin were gossiping around him. The academy sensei walked in, smiling,

"Hello students. Congratulations again on passing! You will be separated into teams of three."

He went through all the students, except Kakashi. One of the kunoichi noticed, and raised her hand,

"You didn't put Hatake-kun anywhere."

One of the boys snorted,

"They probably changed their minds about letting the pipsqueak become a genin this early."

Kakashi glared at him. Sure, twelve was the average age of genin leaving the academy, but it didn't really matter that he was younger, right? He was a genius after all…even if he was only five. The sensei gave the boy who spoke a reproving glare, and the girl a small smile.

"Actually, because Hatake-kun graduated early there's an odd number of graduates. He's not being placed on a squad. Instead, because of that, his age, and his intelligence, he's going to be apprenticed to one of the younger jounin."

At that moment, the door opened and a group of jounin walked in. A tall, dark haired man swept his eyes across the room.

"These are the brats then?"

"Yes Morino-san." (3)

To the class's surprise, a boy about their age popped out from behind the intimidating man. (4) He leapt up the stair-like desks, and landed in front of Kakashi.

"So you're Kakashi-kun?"

He tilted his blonde head to the side, and smiled.

"You're so kawaii."

"And you are an idiot, now get away from me."

The boy frowned.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to your new sensei brat."

The five year old frowned,

"But you're a kid. You can't be a jounin."

Arashi smirked,

"Then I guess you can't be a genin, since you're still a baby."

The academy teacher hurried up to them,

"Hatake-kun, Arashi-sensei graduated the academy when he was your age. That's one of the reasons you're being placed with him."

The five year old glared, and huffed.

"Whatever."

Arashi blinked.

"Man. This little gaki needs a serious attitude adjustment."

He reached around, and lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

"I've got my work cut out for me with him. Better get started. Later."

With a flash of yellow, they were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arashi dropped Kakashi on his rump, in the middle of Training Ground 7. The little silver-haired boy glared up at him.

The thirteen year old jounin dropped onto the ground next to him.

"You've become defensive and cold, to protect yourself from your older peers."

Kakashi looked at him startled. Arashi smiled.

"Don't be so shocked. Remember, I was your age when I became a genin. I know how it feels."

Kakashi looked down.

"They made fun of me a lot, because I was younger. I retaliated by beating them in everything."

"And by being a little prick."

Arashi ruffled his hair.

"Be a prick if you want. Just not to me ok?"

The little boy smiled.

"Ok…sensei."

Arashi smile cheerfully.

"Now…I'm gonna make you climb trees without your hands until you collapse."

Kakashi blinked.

"Huh?" (5)

// END FLASH BACK//

He looked up at the end of his story, to see Naruto's face filled with awe.

"So, my Otousan was a genius?"

Kakashi nodded.

"He certainly was. Funny too…sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

The jounin grinned ruefully through his mask,

"He was a prankster like you."

The blonde grinned. Kakashi stood up.

"Alright. Bed time. We'll be arriving tomorrow in Tatsumaki no Sato."

Naruto nodded and crawled into the tent.

"Good night sensei."

He laid down, and fell asleep instantly. Kakashi looked at the boy bemused.

/I remember when sensei used to do that…/

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day found the pair standing in front of a well guarded gate. Naruto looked around at them. They were all wearing an orange and gold swirl on the shoulder of their hakama tops. It was nearly identical to the Konoha swirl, except for coloration and the fact that it went the other way. Kakashi made to pass through. One of the guards intercepted him.

"Hold it. Where do you think you're going?"

Kakashi replied mildly,

"My student and I are going into the village. We have business with Uzumaki Reiji-sama."

The samurai spat at him looking disgusted.

"What business could a _shinobi_ possibly have with our clan head?"

Kakashi looked at him carefully,

"It's about Arashi-sensei, Kenji-san."

Kenji faltered. His eyes widened in recognition.

"You were that snotty little brat onii-san brought home."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, now let us pass. It really is very important that I speak with your father."

Naruto felt his vision start to blur. He panicked.

"SHIT! Sensei it's happening again!!!"

Kakashi and Kenji turned, just as he vanished with a flash, and ended up sprawled face first in the dirt. Kakashi grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

The boy nodded. Kenji stared at him in shock. Naruto looked up, and he felt all the color drain from his face. The Chronogan was fading, and in a few seconds, he was left staring into startlingly blue eyes…eyes he had only seen on one other person. His eyes quickly flew over Naruto's face. His eyes, his hair color, his skin tone, even his facial structure, were almost identical to Arashi's. Naruto gave him a funny look.

"Sensei, that guy's starting to creep me out."

Kakashi turned back to Kenji,

"Like I said Kenji-san. I have something important to discuss, about your late brother."

Naruto looked at Kenji,

"Brother?"

He took in the other man's light brown hair, and grey eyes,

"Whose brother?"

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"My sensei's brother."

Blue eyes widened,

"You mean he's my uncle?"

The silver haired jounin nodded.

"Yes, now let's go pay that visit to your grandfather. As much as your clan hates shinobi, there's no way he'd ignore his own flesh and bloods need for training."

Kenji hurried after them,

"Wait a moment. I'm coming along as well. You'll never be allowed inside otherwise."

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Thank you."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Kenji broke it.

"If this boy is Arashi-nii's son, then why weren't we informed? We didn't even know he was having a baby."

Kakashi shrugged,

"I have no idea why sensei never told you. The reason I never did until now, was Iwa. I promised sensei that I would take care of him. I wasn't going to risk sensei's enemies coming after him."

Kenji looked at Naruto again.

"He…does look a lot like my brother."

They arrived at a large complex a couple minutes later. Kenji led them inside, and through the halls, ignoring the weird looks he was getting for having shinobi with him. He stopped in front of a sliding door.

"Otou-san is in there."

Kakashi nodded. Naruto gulped a little. Kenji reached out, and slid the door open, revealing a large room. He walked inside, and bowed to his father. Kakashi walked inside, with Naruto behind him, head ducked down. Kenji straightened.

"Otou-san, this jounin is one of Onii-san's former students…he-he has something important to-to tell you."

Kakashi looked up at the old man,

"I came here because of Arashi-sensei's son."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TO BE CONTINUED

P.S: YES!!!! Chapter 5 is D-O-N-E DONE!!!!!

Izzy: You're evil. First you're like almost two months late with the chapter, then you leave it off _there_ of all places?

P.S: Yup. I'm evil alright. But hey, at least I got the chapter out. It took me forever, but it's out. Oh, and also I know that the Yondaime's real name has finally been released, but I'm not changing his name in the story. For The Eye of Chaos, it will remain Uzumaki Arashi. Only because, so much of the current plot relies on the Uzumaki name, and on it being Yondaime's clan. So, I'm sorry if that bothers anyone, but please bear with me. And remember that when I started TEOC, no one but Kishimoto-sama knew his real name. As soon as I know about when Chapter 6 should be out, I'll post it in my profile, but seriously, don't expect a chapter before the end of November, or the beginning of December ok. Honestly, it'll probably be later then that because I have a term paper due the first week of December, and about 3 essays due by the end of the week. I have no idea what homework will crop up between next week and December, plus I'm looking for a job. So, sorry. I have my schedule in my profile, so you all can see how busy I am.

(1) This is my mom in the morning. Watching the coffee pot brew. I swear, if you cut her open she'd bleed coffee…actually, she agrees…

(2)This is both my mom, and me with coffee. Brain function does not properly kick in otherwise.

(3) It's Ibiki's dad. I don't know why I did this, or if it'll be important. I guess it'll be a surprise for all of us.

(4) Yes, Yondaime is a thirteen year old jounin. As far as I know, they haven't said how old he was when he graduated or became a jounin or anything, so I'm taking artistic license with this.

(5) Kakashi was like a mini-Sasuke when he was a kid. I decided to remove the stick from his ass when I had him interacting with Yondaime.

INDEX

Tatsumaki no Sato- Tatsumaki means Tornado.

Tatsumaki no Sato means Tornado Village.


	7. Chapter 6: The Explenations Begin

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!! School stress! Oh well. Here's Chapter 6 for you. I hope everyone enjoys. There's not much action in this chapter. It's mainly for information, and to get in some character interaction.

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, it would be severely messed up, extremely perverted, and more random then anyone could possibly handle. I would never be able to decide on my pairings (Naru/Sasu, Sasu/Naru, Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Team 7-shipping, or Sasu/Naru/Hina…etc…), and everything would be very confusing…**

** Please at least ****scan**** the beginning and ending author's notes people. They're not there for the Hell of it. I **_**do**_** put information in them. Ya know, like I have since the Prologue? Just look em over, ok. I get aggravated when people bring up stuff that I have answered in my A/N. Like when I explained about why I'm not using Yondaime's real name. They're also where I explain why I'm late with a chapter, or why I will be late. It's annoying, as I'm sure the other authors know. It's like being ignored. Ok, mini-rant is over. Enjoy the chapter. **

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking//

//Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking//

** Random generally somewhat important author rant before the chapter begins **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously on The Eye of Chaos:**

"_Hold it. Where do you think you're going?"_

_Kakashi replied mildly, _

"_My student and I are going into the village. We have business with Uzumaki Reiji-sama."_

_The samurai spat at him looking disgusted._

"_What business could a shinobi possibly have with our clan head?"_

_Kakashi looked at him carefully,_

"_It's about Arashi-sensei, Kenji-san."_

_Kenji faltered. His eyes widened in recognition. _

"_You were that snotty little brat onii-san brought home."_

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Yes, now let us pass. It really is very important that I speak with your father."_

_Naruto felt his vision start to blur. He panicked._

"_SHIT! Sensei it's happening again!!!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kenji hurried after them, _

"_Wait a moment. I'm coming along as well. You'll never be allowed inside otherwise."_

_Kakashi nodded his head._

"_Thank you."_

_They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Kenji broke it._

"_If this boy is Arashi-nii's son, then why weren't we informed? We didn't even know he was having a baby."_

_Kakashi shrugged,_

"_I have no idea why sensei never told you. The reason I never did until now, was Iwa. I promised sensei that I would take care of him. I wasn't going to risk sensei's enemies coming after him."_

_Kenji looked at Naruto again._

"_He…does look a lot like my brother."_

_They arrived at a large complex a couple minutes later. Kenji led them inside, and through the halls, ignoring the weird looks he was getting for having shinobi with him. He stopped in front of a sliding door._

"_Otou-san is in there."_

_Kakashi nodded. Naruto gulped a little. Kenji reached out, and slid the door open, revealing a large room. He walked inside, and bowed to his father. Kakashi walked inside, with Naruto behind him, head ducked down. Kenji straightened._

"_Otou-san, this jounin is one of Onii-san's former students…he-he has something important to-to tell you."_

_Kakashi looked up at the old man,_

"_I came here because of Arashi-sensei's son."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: The Explanations Begin but More Questions Arise…**

Uzumaki Reiji's eyes snapped to Kakashi's uncovered one,

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I came here because of Arashi-sen-"

The old man growled,

"I heard what you said dammit! Arashi never had children!"

Kakashi stepped aside, and pushed Naruto forward,

"Yes, he did. This is Naruto."

Naruto looked up, biting his lip fretfully. Reiji's pale blue eyes widened, then he shook his head.

"Impossible. It's a trick."

Kenji stepped forward,

"Otou-san, he has the Chronogan. It activated by the gate when they arrived."

Reiji frowned,

"I don't believe it. Get rid of them."

Naruto felt his heart drop.

/He's not gonna train me…/

Kakashi almost panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. Reiji's guards started towards the two shinobi. One of them went to grab Naruto. The boy ducked out of the way. He backed up, and a familiar blur clouded his eyes, but this time, pain came with it. He felt fear well up,

"No, not again!"

To the Uzumaki's astonishment, Naruto appeared on the other side of the room in a flash of yellow light. He crumpled to the floor,

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna puke."

Kakashi was at his side in an instant, concern evident even through his mask.

"Naruto-kun!"

Reiji sank back into his seat, eyes wide, and face pale.

"The Chronogan…Oh my Kami…he really is Arashi's…isn't he?"

Kakashi nodded, and helped his shaking student to sit up.

"What's wrong with my student?"

Kenji knelt next to him,

"It's just a side affect of the Chronogan. It'll go away after he's trained."

Reiji looked at his lap.

"I suppose there's no choice. Kenji, you will train him, and maybe have Reiichi and Heero assist you."

He stood up,

"Excuse me."

Reiji hurried from the room, trembling.

/Dear lord. Arashi had a child…he had a child!/

He made his way to his wife's garden, where all the women congregated during the day. His wife Yunka looked up when he entered,

"What's wrong dear? You look pale."

Reiji sighed and rubbed his forehead,

"One of Arashi's old students is here."

Yunka and their daughter, Yuya, frowned.

"Why? What could he possibly have to do with us?"

Reiji ran a hand through his thinning hair,

"Arashi had a child in Konoha."

All the women gasped. Yunka stood.

"What?"

Reiji nodded.

"He had a son...Arashi's old student is his sensei. He brought him here, because the Chronogan has activated."

Yunka clutched at her husbands arm,

"His name, and where is he? Where is my baby's baby?"

Reiji rested a hand on hers.

"His name is Naruto…I sent him with Kenji."

The small woman tottered towards the door in a daze,

"I must see him…"

Her eyes glazed over, and Reiji caught her just as she fainted. He laid her down. Yuya stood up.

"I'm going to see my nephew. I will return shortly."

Reiji had no time to warn her about his looks before she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto sat outside with his uncle, while Kakashi stood guard out of ear shot. Kenji gave him a small smile,

"The Chronogan is extremely powerful. It can also be very deadly."

Naruto nodded,

"Yeah, I know. Otou-san used it to destroy whole armies and such-"

Kenji shook his head, and interrupted the younger boy.

"I meant to its wielder."

The blonde shut up quickly. Seeing that he had Naruto's attention, Kenji continued.

"Because of what it is, and what it does, the Chronogan can easily kill its owner. This is why we train our children as soon as the first symptoms of its awakening appear."

He sighed.

"You are in the danger zone right now, because you came so late in its development. If you had been with us, instead of in that shinobi village, we could have caught the symptoms long before you got to this point."

Naruto frowned.

"But I didn't _get_ any 'symptoms' as you put it."

He crossed his arms,

"I was perfectly fine, until out of nowhere my chakra was going all wonky, and then the next day I ended up popping from one side of the kitchen to another, and I had funky eyes!!"

Kenji blinked.

"You had no symptoms? No blurring of the eye sight? No light headedness or dizziness?"

"Not 'till the day before I flashed across my kitchen."

"What about nausea? Or pain in your eyes?"

"Not until today."

The brunette frowned.

"That's very strange. Generally the symptoms begin months before the Eye fully awakes, but you seem to have woken all at once. That is most unusual…in fact, I've never heard of such a thing. Close your eyes, I want to do a test."

Naruto complied. Kenji rested his hands on Naruto's temples.

"You're going to feel a pressure behind your eyes. It's just me checking to see how far they've developed."

Naruto frowned.

"How?"

Kenji thought for a moment,

"It's one of the Chronogan's powers. We can use our chakra to Read, or See that of another Uzumaki. But it's not reading like a book, or seeing the way the Hyuuga clan does. We'll explain everything after we start your official training. But first, I need to do this."

Naruto nodded. Kenji took a deep breath, and focused out, closing his own eyes in the process. He stretched out his seldom used chakra and Looked at Naruto's Chronogan with it. His eyes snapped open with a gasp. Naruto looked at him, not liking the look on his face. Kenji shook his head,

"Definitely most unusual."

He contemplated deeply, while Naruto looked on in worry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Kakashi turned his head towards the back door of the main house. A moment later, a pretty middle aged woman with long light brown hair and light blue eyes came out. She noticed the shinobi and, to his surprise, inclined her head politely,

"Shinobi-san. You are my otouto's old student, correct?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Hai Yuya-san. I am surprised you remembered me though."

Yuya shrugged.

"I didn't. Otou-san came to tell us women that you brought my hitherto unknown nephew home for some training."

The jounin nodded, and turned back to where the other two Uzumaki's were seated. From their vantage point, all that was visible was Kenji, and one of Naruto's legs. The rest of him was obstructed by a large oak tree. Yuya followed his gaze,

"I'm here to meet him. Excuse me for a moment please-?"

"Hatake Kakashi, but I should warn you that-"

"Whatever it is, never mind."

She started towards her younger brother and their newest relative. Kakashi grimaced behind his mask.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuya was about two feet away from them, when Kenji turned around. He looked at her surprised.

"Onee, what are you doing out here? I thought you were with Kaa-san."

Yuya nodded,

"I was, until I heard about our…Oh my lord…"

Her eyes were huge. Kenji looked at where she was looking. Naruto had peeked out from behind the tree curiously. The blonde cocked his head to the side.

"Ano, he called you Onee. Does that make you my aunt?"

The woman nodded dumbly. Naruto stood up, and bowed awkwardly.

"Um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Y-Yuya…"

She shook herself out of her stupor,

"Forgive me for staring…It's just…You look a lot like Arashi….Your appearance was a shock."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Um, I'm sorry?"

She smiled shakily.

"Don't apologize. So, um, how goes his training Kenji?"

Kenji stood to join his relatives,

"I haven't started him yet. I must speak with the elders first."

Yuya frowned.

"For what purpose, Otouto?"

Naruto blinked.

"Is it 'cause of my weird eye-thing?"

The brunette nodded,

"If you wish to put it that way…the way your eyes have awakened is not normal."

He rubbed his forehead, and turned to his sister,

"Are they in the council chamber?"

Yuya nodded.

"Watch him for a moment then."

He ran off, ignoring Naruto's indignant shout of,

"Watch me? I'm not a kid ya'know!"

He glowered at his uncle's retreating back for a moment, before turning his attention to his newly discovered aunt. He grinned at her sheepishly,

"Gomen…for yelling…"

The blue eyed woman gave him a small smile back.

"It's all right. Why don't you tell me about yourself while we await Kenji's return?"

Naruto nodded and the two sat on the grass…or more like sprawled in Naruto's case.

"So whadaya wanna know?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in October."

Yuya frowned, and counted up in her head.

"That was the month my brother passed away…what day did you come into the world?"

Naruto blinked,

"Huh?"

Yuya smiled softly at his confusion.

"Your birthday, young one."

His eyes lit up with understanding,

"Ooohhhhh. October tenth."

Yuya's eyes widened.

"That was the day that…"

Naruto grimaced,

"That my dad died? Yeah. I know…trust me."

She placed a hand on his arm comfortingly,

"Your birthdays must have been painful knowing that you lost him that same day."

The fifteen year old shrugged.

"I didn't know who my father was until sensei told me the day after my eyes woke up. He never told anyone whose son I was…he was scared Tou-san's enemies would kill me."

Yuya's hand tightened.

"Your mother never told you?"

Naruto shrugged again,

"I don't have a mother. I have no idea who she is, or what happened to her."

His aunt's eyes widened.

"Who raised you then?"

"Me, myself, and I."

She frowned, obviously angry.

"Why were you never adopted?"

To her surprise, Naruto gave an extremely bitter smile.

"No one wanted the '_Demon Child_'."

Yuya's frown became less angry and more confused.

"Pardon?"

Naruto bit his lip.

/Should I tell them?/

//It's your choice gaki. Do you think they'll turn on you?//

Naruto shook his head, confusing his aunt even more, and smiled at the fox in his head.

/Nah. They're family…Families don't turn on each other…y'know…except the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's./

He looked up at her,

"The tailed bijou are too powerful to be killed. They can only be sealed, using a living medium."

Yuya raised an eyebrow to show her incomprehension. Naruto elaborated.

"A human infant, whose chakra coils are undeveloped enough to accommodate the yukai chakra, and whose soul is pure enough to avoid any contamination from said chakra."

He watched his aunt's eyes widen as his meaning settled in. She pulled back in shock,

"Th-the-that _thing_ is inside you?"

Naruto nodded slowly, doubt creeping into his mind.

/I was wrong…now she hates me…/

He started to draw into himself, and put up his obnoxious mask up.

"HA-HA, YEAH, WEIRD RIGHT?"

Yuya realized what he was doing, and nearly kicked herself.

"Drop the mask Naruto-kun. You don't need one with me."

The blonde stopped in surprise. Yuya further surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault that you were chosen as the container. And before you ask, there is no doubt in my mind that you are not the demon. If you were, the Chronogan would not have awoken so well."

The blonde looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

Yuya couldn't suppress a small chuckle at his clueless expression.

"We will tell you in time, young one. One step at a time. We must first wait for Kenji to return from the elders."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenji knocked on the door before him. A servant opened it for him from the inside, and stood aside upon seeing the clan leader's son. To Kenji's slight surprise, his father and mother were both in the room. Reiji waved him over,

"What brings you away from the boy's training?"

Kenji shuffled his feet awkwardly,

"I don't know how to go about it, Tou-san. His Chronogan isn't normal."

Reiji frowned.

"How so?"

"He didn't get any symptoms of his Eyes awakening. From what he told me, the Eye woke up all at once. This seemed to be confirmed when I used the Test. His Eye is already almost at full maturity."

The room filled with gasps at the news. Reiji ignored the murmurs of his council, and stood.

"I must examine him myself. This anomaly must be figured out. Where is he?"

Kenji bowed his head,

"I left him in the southern garden with Yuya."

With a nod, the older man was gone. Yunka pulled at her sons sleeve worriedly.

"Will he be alright Kenji?"

The twenty seven year old gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan. I'm sure he'll be fine."

/...I hope…/

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuya released Naruto from her hug. He gave her a nervous look,

"Y-you don't think the others will hate me, do you?"

Yuya smiled and shook her head.

"No. We may have stopped being a shinobi clan many years ago, but we still know how to use our chakra. And we know our Eyes. Any clan member here will be able to tell that your Chronogan is not tainted. If it was, Kenji would have Seen it, and I'm sure your sensei would have realized something wasn't right with it."

Naruto cocked his head,

"Tainted?"

Yuya patted his head.

"That will also be explained in time."

To her amusement, Naruto growled at her.

"Grr. Why do I always have to wait for answers?"

She just chuckled again.

"Baby steps Nephew. You will learn everything in time."

Naruto's scowl dropped, and he just pouted instead causing his aunt to laugh harder. His head perked up at the sound of distant footsteps. He listened to them carefully. Yuya quieted at the look of concentration on his face.

"I hear footsteps…let's see…,"

He closed his eyes,

"They're steady, but almost dragging, so I'd say the person's somewhere between the ages of fifty and sixty five. They're old, but filled with authority…My guess, is that it's Uzumaki-sama."

Yuya frowned,

"I don't hear anything-"

To her amazement, her father came into view right then. He headed towards them. Yuya turned to Naruto, stunned.

"How did you do that?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I'm a shinobi."

Reiji came to the duo. He looked down at Naruto,

"I need to do a full examination of your Chronogan. If what Kenji Saw is true, then you could be in deep trouble."

Naruto stood, frowning.

"Why? What did he see?"

Reiji looked at him for a moment.

"The Chronogan wakes slowly, over the course of several months. Sometimes years, depending on its strength. Yours, however, seems to have come awake and into maturity all at once, which can be deadly. Now follow me."

Yuya felt the color drain from her face. Naruto, on the other hand looked calm.

//If it got to the deadly point kit, I would be able to keep it from killing you now that I know it's a doujutsu.//

He gave Yuya a smile, and followed the old man into the house. They walked in silence at first. Reiji broke the silence once they entered a room with several seating mats. He waved for Naruto to take a seat. As they were settling down, he spoke.

"You're taking this very well. Most people wouldn't be so calm about a possibly fatal family trait."

Naruto shrugged.

"As a shinobi, I'm faced with death everyday. Besides," he looked into his grandfathers eyes, "I won't die. Kyuubi won't allow it."

"Kyuubi?"

The old man furrowed his brow.

"Why do you talk of the dead monster that slew your father?"

Naruto gazed calmly into his pale blue eyes,

"Because the bijou can't be killed that easily. Tou-san sealed him inside of me, so that he will never be free. He won't die, until I do."

Reiji digested the news quietly, before nodding.

"I see…that does make sense. I'm going to activate your Chronogan."

He reached out and touched Naruto's temples, like Kenji had. Except, this time, he felt the kekkei genkai activate. Reiji closed his eyes and extended his chakra. Naruto could feel it examining his Eyes. Then, he felt it moving downwards, following the chakra lines that connected to his eyes. The old man was nodding, and muttering to himself. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, and dropped his hands. Naruto waited for his diagnosis. Reiji nodded to himself one last time.

"Are you sure you've never experienced any of the Waking Symptoms that Kenji must have told you about?"

Naruto started to nod, but the fox interrupted him.

//Wait a moment kit. What were the symptoms again?//

Naruto frowned, looking to his grandfather to be deep in thought.

/ Blurry eyesight, light headedness, dizziness, nausea, and pain in the eyes. Why?/

He felt the fox thinking.

//I remember when you were young. You used to get sick like that all the time.//

Naruto's frown deepened.

/But I was really little then, and it stopped right after I started the Academy./

//That's because I woke up about the time they started teaching you how to mold your chakra. I didn't want a weak host, so I blocked any hint of illness from you…I'm wondering now if that may have been your Eyes…//

Naruto thought about it. He turned to his grandfather.

"Kyuubi thinks my Eyes might have started waking up years ago, and that he just blocked the symptoms. Is that possible?"

Reiji started.

"You can speak to the beast?"

His grandson nodded.

"And it can affect you?"

"Not really. He heals me really fast and keeps me from getting sick, and if I really need it, he lends me his chakra."

Reiji leaned foreword, and activated his own Chronogan. His hands once again found their way to the sides of Naruto's head. He extended his chakra and felt around Naruto's Eyes again. This time searching for signs of a recent awakening. He was shocked, when he found exactly when the Eyes started to wake up. He pulled away, and released his Eyes.

"Good heavens. How old are you boy?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side,

"I'll be sixteen in October."

Reiji stood up, and began pacing.

"Did you know that for every year you age, your chakra coils grow another microscopic layer? Almost like the rings on a tree. Unlike a tree, however, you wouldn't slice a coil horizontally to see its layers, but vertically. The Chronogan always leaves a trace when it starts to activate. Because of how powerful it is, it thickens the coil layers, and starts to increase the Uzumaki's reserves, giving us an insane amount of chakra and stamina. From what I Read in your coils, your Eye started to come awake twelve years ago, about the time you turned three."

Naruto looked at him surprised. Reiji looked down at him.

"Your Eyes can come into full maturity at any time. You must be trained straight away, or else you will have no control when the Eye's other abilities start activating."

"Abilities?"

Naruto looked intrigued.

"What can the Eye do?"

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll explain later on. Right now, I need to start training you. Follow me outside. It's time for your first lesson."

Naruto followed him.

"You know, Uzumaki-sama, you're taking the news about the Kyuubi very well."

Reiji looked over his shoulder at the teen.

"We are a practical people. And Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"It's Grandpa to you."

The blonde froze for a second, and then broke out in a bright, dazzling smile.

"Ok, Grandpa."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Holy Crap!!! This one came out fast!!! It's only been about two weeks since my last update.

Izzy: Amazing. And you thought you wouldn't be able to update till next month.

P.S.: I know. It's absolutely astounding what one can do with too much free time and enough inspiration. Which I thank you for Izzy.

Izzy: No prob. E. It's what I'm here for…though you may want to get this checked out.

P.S.: Get what checked out?

Izzy: The fact that you invented me, and speak to me…

P.S.: Shut up Izzy. (Stuffs her into pocket.)

Izzy: (Intelligible mumbling)

P.S.: Anyway, getting away from the subject of my mental state, Chapter Seven is now upcoming. And to think, when I started typing today (Nov. 4, 2007) I only had four pages done. Now, without authors notes its fifteen typed pages long. I've been at this computer for about three hours now. And don't worry. The next chapter will start Naruto's actual training, there will be more Kakashi. (And I may introduce Reiichi and Heero, who I had Reiji mention earlier to Kenji) So bye for now.

If you're confused about anything in the chapter, or you have a question feel free to PM me, or e-mail me (if the site lets you. I have problems with it) you can also leave your questions in the reviews, just double check to make sure that the answer's not already in the chapter. I have had people make that mistake already.

INDEX

If Eye(s) is capitalized in a sentence, it's because it's referring to the Chronogan. Not because it's a typo.

Words that are capitalized, like Read, See, Saw, or Test, are used discuss a couple of the Chronogan's abilities. They will be explained in depth in the upcoming chapters. (it's a technique I borrowed from my favorite novelist, Mercedes Lackey. She has the most awsome fantasy books EVER! and theres a ton of em )

Oh, and please, review. I have 14,857 hits, but only 94 reviews. It's kinda depressing. It makes me feel like people don't really like my story. See ya next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Training Begins

**The Eye of Chaos**

**By: Psycho Supernova**

A/N: OMG this took forever. I'm so so so so so so so so so SOOOOO sorry. I've been sick on and off since before Christmas, and I've been so caught up with studying for my Japanese II class, and I've been stuck on this chapter for so long that I just couldn't get any work done on it for a while. Please forgive me minna. Gomen nasai gozaimasu. I totally meant to have this done _before _I went to Anime Boston, but that didn't quite work out. I, unfortunately, had been struck by that terrible menace to writers and fanfiction everywhere known as writers block. I will continue to muddle through, but consider this an ongoing apology for any late chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, nor do I own the characters, or anything else from the series. I only own my OC's, my plots, the Chronogan, a bunch of posters, my fantasies (heehee), an art book, assorted merchandise, and the Naruto action figure Ashley (JustMione) got me for my birthday :D**

Argh! My wireless internet signal keeps going in and out XX. It's really frustrating. Crap. It's gone. I need new internet. Daddy, please get wireless when we hook up the new computer! ;;

Thanks to Deathdingle for being my Beta. 3 You rule!

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

/Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure speaking/

/Kyuubi, demon, and supernatural figure thinking/

**Random generally somewhat important author rant before the chapter begins**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously on The Eye of Chaos:**

_Kenji rested his hands on Naruto's temples._

"_You're going to feel a pressure behind your eyes. It's just me checking to see how far they've developed."_

_Naruto frowned. _

"_How?"_

_Kenji thought for a moment, _

"_It's one of the Chronogans powers. We can use our chakra to Read, or See that of another Uzumaki. But it's not reading like a book, or seeing the way the Hyuuga clan does. We'll explain everything after we start your official training. But first, I need to do this."_

_Naruto nodded. Kenji took a deep breath, and focused out, closing his own eyes in the process. He stretched out his seldom used chakra and Looked at Narutos Chronogan with it. His eyes snapped open with a gasp. Naruto looked at him, not liking the look on his face. Kenji shook his head,_

"_Definitely most unusual."_

_He contemplated deeply, while Naruto looked on in worry._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He looked down at Naruto,_

"_I need to do a full examination of your Chronogan. If what Kenji Saw is true, then you could be in deep trouble."_

_Naruto stood, frowning._

"_Why? What did he see?"_

_Reiji looked at him for a moment._

"_The Chronogan wakes slowly, over the course of several months. Sometimes years, depending on its strength. Yours, however, seems to have come awake and into maturity all at once, which can be deadly. Now follow me."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Reiji stood up, and began pacing._

"_Did you know that for every year you age, your chakra coils grow another microscopic layer? Almost like the rings on a tree. Unlike a tree, however, you wouldn't slice a coil horizontally to see its layers, but vertically. The Chronogan always leaves a trace when it starts to activate. Because of how powerful it is, it thickens the coil layers, and starts to increase the Uzumakis reserves, giving us an insane amount of chakra and stamina. From what I Read in your coils, your Eye started to come awake twelve years ago, about the time you turned three."_

_Naruto looked at him surprised. Reiji looked down at him._

"_Your Eyes can come into full maturity at any time. You must be trained straight away, or else you will have no control when the Eyes other abilities start activating."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: Training Begins**

Reiji led Naruto to the back of the house. The old man faced him.

"First lesson: I want you to focus your chakra into your eyes and activate the Chronogan."

Naruto complied easily. Reiji nodded.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on that tree."

He pointed to a large oak a few yards beyond where they were standing. Naruto concentrated on it, feeling slightly silly. Reiji nodded.

"Now, I want you to mold chakra into your eyes and visualize yourself next to the tree."

Naruto nodded and stared harder at the tree. When nothing happened right away he frowned and pushed more chakra into his eyes. For a second, it seemed like nothing would happen again, then he felt a searing pain behind his eyes. He closed them, gasping out first in pain, and then in shock when he hit something solid. A moment later, he felt his grandfathers hands on his shoulders,

"Naruto! Look at me. Are you alright?"

The young blonde opened his eyes painfully and, after noting that the something solid was in fact a rather large tree, looked around,

"Where are we?"

Reiji sighed; relieved that Naruto appeared fine.

"We are on the other side of the compound. You used far too much chakra, and thus you overshot your target by a significant distance. You are lucky to be uninjured."

Naruto grimaced.

"That seems to be the theme with me. Always too much."

He sighed. Electric blue eyes scanned the landscape curiously.

"I don't see the house…exactly how far did I go?"

Reiji surprised him by giving an amused smile.

"About two acres."

He chuckled at the astonished look on the youngsters face. Naruto stood up, leaning on the very tree that had knocked him down. His grandfather shook his head.

"If only we had gotten you sooner."

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his aged face,

"Your Eye is very strong, to send you such a distance with no damage to your Eyes."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I thought that was because I used too much chakra."

Reiji shook his head.

"Not entirely Naruto. That is why your Eyes burned, and why you ended up so far. However, if your Chronogan wasn't powerful, you would have suffered extreme damage. Even the strongest of us now trained, cannot travel such distances like you did. I myself had to travel in several bursts to get to you. "

The fifteen year old stared at him.

"You've gotta be shitting me. There's no way."

Reiji winced at his coarse language.

"I am being serious Naruto. You're Eye will be much stronger than mine once it's fully active, and I have the strongest Chronogan in living existence at the moment."

At the look of awe his grandson gave him, Reiji couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself, as though having such a strong genetic trait was his own doing. He hadn't felt like that, since his children were very small. He patted Naruto on the shoulder,

"Shall we try it again? This time I want you to concentrate on a tree every twenty feet, until we get within sighting distance of the house. When you can see it, I want you to concentrate on that instead. Ok?"

Naruto nodded.

"Right, trees, twenty feet, house. Got it."

"And use less chakra."

The blonde wrinkled his nose,

"Alright."

Naruto focused on a tree, and concentrated. After a moment his vision blurred a bit and he was, if not right by the tree he had been focused on, then certainly near it. He grinned at his victory, and repeated the process. In no time at all, he could see the house in the distance. He focused on it, but in his excitement didn't focus quite enough. He suddenly found himself tripping and landing face first next to a large laundry basket.

"Itai!!"

He sat up, rubbing his nose. A giggle caught his attention. He looked around, and saw that the source of the noise was a red haired girl, not much older then him. He glared,

"Oi! What are you laughing at?"

The girl bit her lip to keep in her mirth and gave him a slight bow.

"Forgive me. It is just that it is most unusual to have a boy your age suddenly crashing by my laundry. And even stranger yet for it to be a boy as…colorfully dressed as you."

Naruto frowned. She smiled at him,

"Please do not be angry stranger-san. I am Suki, and you?"

Naruto sighed, and got up.

"Naruto."

Sukis light blue eyes twinkled with good humor,

"You have an interesting name Naruto-san. And you have the Chronogan, and you look very familiar…yet," her face turned inquisitive, "I have never seen you before."

The blonde looked down, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Oh. Yeah…I've never been here before."

The red head blinked.

"That cannot be right…you _are _of Uzumaki blood aren't you?"

Naruto nodded. The girls brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand how this is possible."

"Naruto? Naruto! Where have you gone?"

Both heads perked up at the shout. Naruto faced the direction it came from,

"Over here!!"

A flash later and Reiji stood before him with an accusing frown.

"You did not concentrate hard enough, and so you fell short of your target."

The fifteen year old sighed.

"Damn. And I was getting it for a little while too."

A soft smile replaced the frown on the old mans face. He clapped Naruto on the shoulder,

"It's all right. You did rather well for your first conscious attempts."

He noticed the girl behind him, and grinned,

"I see you've met Suki."

Naruto nodded. Reiji smiled at the girl,

"Suki, I hope you were nice to your cousin."

Suki looked puzzled.

"Um, hai grandfather…but how is he a cousin?"

"He is the son of your uncle Arashi."

Her pale blue eyes widened.

"Goodness! No wonder he looked familiar then! I've seen Okaasans photos of Otooji, and they look very much alike."

She surprised the fifteen year old by throwing her arms around his neck and giving him an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home!"

Naruto stumbled back holding his cheek. He looked at his grandfather, unsure of how to react. Reiji chuckled at his grandsons discomfited look.

"Suki is apparently pleased to have you as a relative Naruto."

The blonde nodded, still a bit uncertain.

"So I noticed…"

Suki clapped her hands together in delight,

"This is wonderful cousin! I cannot wait to have another chance to speak with you."

She smiled,

"But for now I must bring the laundry inside. Until next time Naruto-kun."

She kissed his cheek before he could react, grabbed her laundry, and was gone in a flash.

Naruto rubbed his cheek, still looking at where his newly discovered relative had been standing.

"I think this family thing's gonna take a while to get used to…"

Reiji's smile dropped at that.

"Naruto..."

The teen glanced at him, and grinned.

"Aw come on. Don't go all emo on me gramps, that's Teme's job."

Reiji looked at him confused,

"I beg your pard-"

"Race ya to the house!"

With a look of concentration, and a flash Naruto was gone, leaving his grandfather suspended in mid word. The older man sighed in frustration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi sighed and leaned back against the back wall of the house; attention off the open orange novel for once.

'I wonder where Naruto's dissapeared off to.'

The silver haired jounin glanced around before locking his gaze on a figure in the distance. As he watched, the person drew closer until he could make out Yunka. The frail old woman caught sight of him and made her way to his side.

"You're that Jounin. The one who brought my grandson home for training."

Kakashi nodded.

"Hai."

To his surprise, she reached over and pinched his arm. He looked at her in amazement,

"You pinched me."

The old woman glared at him.

"You put that horrid piece of trash away! I will not have that filth open in our compound. Honestly," she continued after plucking the book out of the stunned ninja's hands, "what would Arashi say if he saw his old student reading this?"

She crossed her arms.

"_I_ certainly didn't expect this from you. That dark haired teammate of yours maybe. He rather struck me as a trouble maker."

Kakashi shook off his shock, only to return to it once her last statement sank in.

"You _remember_ us?"

Yunka gave a small sigh.

"Of course I remember you…Arashi was so proud of the three of you…Even though I would have been far happier if he had listened to us…"

Kakashi remained silent after she trailed off. Yunka had the incredibly sad look of someone looking back on something they could never have; or in her case, never have again. The older woman shook her head with a sigh.

"You brought my grandson to us though…I suppose he would never even have existed if Arashi hadn't disobeyed."

"No he wouldn't have."

Yunka sighed and offered up a sad smile.

"I hear he is the spitting image of his father. Is it true?"

Kakashi allowed an unseen smile to cross his face.

"Yes. You're in for a bit of a shock Uzumaki-san. He looks so much like sensei, but acts so much like his mother. It's amazing what a perfect mix he is, without ever having their influence."

Yunka took hold of Kakashis arm and started to lead him into the house.

"I want to hear more about my grandson. Come tell me."

The jounin allowed himself to be lead into the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto winced when he ended up in a shrub about fifty feet from the house.

"Damn it!"

Reiji appeared beside him a moment later. He turned an amused look on his grandson,

"I can see your training will most likely be rather eventful. Can you extract yourself without assistance?"

Naruto made a face.

"Yeah."

He wrestled his way out of the horribly abused bush with a grumble. Reiji shook his head.

"Back to the house. Walk this time please."

Naruto nodded and fell into step with the older man.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. The Chronogan is something you should have been trained in slowly over the course of your entire life. You are not to blame for your late entry into the family."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe not, but I feel like I should be getting this better."

His grandfather looked at him surprised.

"Good Heavens boy. It's your first day training. You can't honestly expect to get it so quickly!"

Naruto grinned ruefully.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just impatient."

"Understandably so, but this takes time."

They reached the house a minute later. Upon entry, they were startled by a surprised gasp. Yunka walked to them, eyes riveted on the younger male,

"Oh my. You really do look just like my baby."

She reached up and cupped his face,

"Well almost."

She gave him a watery smile.

"I can see the obvious differences. The shape of your eyes, for example, must have come from your mothers side."

Naruto stared at her wide-eyed.

"Uh-"

Yunka hugged him.

"Forgive me dear. You must be terribly confused. I am your grandmother, Uzumaki Yunka."

"Oh."

He hugged her back tentively.

"Um. I'm Naruto. Uh…"

The old woman laughed softly into his shoulder.

"So nervous. I promise I don't bite."

The fifteen year old smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not used to grandmothers. The only old lady I know acts more like a sister to me then anything."

Yunka reached up and smooted his bangs away from his hita-ate covered forehead.

"You'll just have to get used to having one I suppose."

Naruto nodded. To his surprise, he felt completely at ease with her.

/She feels safe Kit. That's why you're comfortable. I like her."

Yunkas brow furrowed with confusion when Narutos head cocked to the side, as if listening to something. The young blonde grinned widely at her.

"The Furball likes you."

"Furball?"

Naruto furhter confused her by frowning at her loss.

"You didn't know…I'm a Jinchuuriki. Otousan sealed the Kyuubi inside of me."

Yuunka's eyes widened.

"He did what? Good Gods!"

She pulled him down to eye level.

"Are you alright? The fox doesn't hurt you does he?"

Naruto shook his head, surprised.

"No. He's actually kind of become my friend."

"Where's the seal?"

"My stomach-hey!"

Yunka lifted up the front of his shirt.

"Channel some chakra boy. I want to see it."

Confused, Naruto did as she asked. His grandmother examined the seal minutely for several minutes.

"He did a solid job. Nice to see his education wasn't wasted."

Naruto turned to his grandfather for explanation. Reiji nodded toward his wife.

"Your grandmother's a sealing master."

Yunka let the shirt fall back into place with a sigh.

"Indeed. I taught your father everything I knew about sealing. That perverted sensei of his taught him the rest."

Reiji looped one arm around his wife and the other around his grandson.

"Speaking of senseis, perhaps we'd better find Kakashi-san?"

"No need."

Yunka pointed down the hall.

"We talked for a bit and then he went off to take a look at his and Narutos rooms."

"Ah."

The old man began to walk down the hall, taking the two still trapped by his arms with him.

"Which rooms love? I would like to speak with him."

Yunka nodded.

"I gave them the two at the end of the West Hall on the second floor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The trio poked their heads into Kakashis room. The silver haired shinobi was in the process of rewrapping the hilt of one of his kunai. He looked up at their entrance.

"There's my student. I was wondering what had happened to him."

Reiji disentangled himself from his relatives and strode over to Kakashis side.

"I wish to speak with you."

The jounin raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"My grandsons training."

"Past, present, or future?"

"All three. It may become necessary to involve you."

Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"I see. That would mean exposing some of the Chronogans secrets to an outsider, wouldn't it?"

Reiji nodded.

"Yes. How many, and which ones will depend entirely on our discussion. If we could speak privately in my office?"

Kakashi rose.

"Lead the way."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Oh. My. Gods. It. Is. DONE!! It took me forever, and it's a page or two shorter then the previous ones, but it's done. It's also 3:00 in the morning and I have work tomarrow. I'm tired, and I'm stressed.

Izzy: Her car broke down on the highway. Then she had to wait in the cold for half an hour for her dad to come get her, and another 45 minutes for the tow truck.

P.S: Shush Izzy.

Izzy: She's also distracted by the Role Play she's in on LJ.

P.S: That is true. I very much enjoy playing Shuichi (Gravitation) and Vanyel (The Last Herald Mage trilogy). Really though Izzy, how do you keep getting loose?

Izzy: Shrugs. Why ask me? I'm a figment of _your _imagination after all.

P.S: …That is also true. Well, anyway. I'm tired and now that I am car-less for the time being I'm going to have a hell of a time getting to school and work…and back home. -- I hope my car gets fixed soon. On a lighter note, was anyone else at Anime Boston? It'd be funny if we ran into each other. Let me know and I'll tell you my cosplays. Maybe we met and didn't realize it. (How weird would that be?)

**INDEX**

Otooji: Uncle.

(A/N: Wow. Only one word this time. And no random explanations…this time.)


End file.
